Harry Potter and the daughter of Malfoy
by julielal
Summary: traduction de Fyrie. Lucius Malfoy, c'est rien qu'un gros maladroit. Et maintenant Harry va devoir partir en congé maternité. Et crotte alors. Tremblez, je traduis de l'humour. Encore. mpreg, un poil de slash à la fin, humour pas toujours fin mais drôle
1. En cloque

Et voilà, je suis de retour avec une belle traduction qu'elle est chouette comme tout. Cette fic de Fyrie est un véritable classique du mpreg dans le fandom anglais, au même titre que, je sais pas moi, As Sharp as Sunlight d'Amanuensis, même si c'est loin d'être le même style. Très loin.

Une chose à savoir, cette fic, aussi jouissif que soit son humeur, peut potentiellement nuire à votre développement mental si vous la lisez d'une traite. Vous êtes prévenus.

Niveau bazar technique, les reviews sont plus que bienvenues, la fic fait dix chapitres, et sera publiée chaque dimanche, sauf si j'ai une pêche d'enfer et que j'accélère un peu. Je ne promet rien du tout. Pour être sûrs, je recommande de poser des alertes. Ahem. Plein d'alertes. Et des reviews aussi. Plein.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à une blonde tueuse de Patmol et qui refuse de faire coucher Harry et Rémus ensemble, ce qui, nous en conviendront, est du gâchis. L'histoire est à Fyrie, donc pas à moi. Ouin, donc.

* * *

Chapitre 1: En cloque

« Espèce de crétin ! »

« Comment j'étais censé savoir que ce petit imbécile allait arriver et me rentrer dedans, Sévérus ? Tu aurait pû me prévenir ! »

« Si toi et ta femme procréiez comme tout le monde ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! »

Harry Potter ferma étroitement les yeux. Il se demandait pourquoi son cerveau avait décidé que maintenant était le bon moment pour reprendre conscience, pendant que deux hommes se disputaient, dont l'un d'eux était de toute évidence Sévérus Rogue, son professeur détesté.

Ce qui posait la question de pourquoi il se trouvait allongé dans un lit.

Dans un endroit qui avait la même odeur que la salle de classe de Potions.

La dernière chose dont il se rappelait était d'être sur le chemin des cachots de Rogue pour une retenue de plus, puis de rentrer dans un personne plus grande que lui pendant qu'il arrivait comme une tornade boudeuse dans la classe.

Il se rappelait vaguement avoir aperçu des cheveux blonds, puis une bouteille qui se fracassait au sol et quelque chose de froid et humide qui inondait le devant de sa robe. Et des jurons. Il y avait eu une bonne dose de jurons.

Puis du noir.

Il se rassit en faisant la grimace, il avait une sensation de brûlure dans l'entrejambe qui suggérait qu'il allait bientôt devoir aller aux toilettes. Ah. C'était donc pour ça que la conscience avait décidé de le ramener à elle. Pour qu'il ne s'embarasse pas encore plus avant.

Il ouvrit les yeux et essaya de s'asseoir avec un grognement. Il se sentait étrangement fatigué.

Tout autour de lui était sombre, illuminé par une étrange lueur verte vacillante, les murs étaient noirs, comme ceux des cachots, ainsi que le lit dans lequel il se trouvait, draps et couvertures compris.

« Potter ! »

En une fraction de seconde, Rogue apparut à ses côtés. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le fixa avec...

Harry cligna des yeux.

Etait-ce de la peur et de l'inquiétude ?

Sur le visage de Rogue ?

Il avait dû se cogner la tête ou quelque chose comme ça...

« Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda t-il d'unt on nerveux tout en espérant parvenir à se retenir de faire pipi en vastes quantités.

« Vous avez été un petit imbécile maladroit et vous n'avez pas regardé où vous alliez. » dit la seconde voix avec colère, détournant l'attention de Harry de l'expression relativement effrayante d'inquiétude prudente de Rogue. « Et maintenant, vous m'avez fait perdre mon temps en venant ici. »

En voyant l'homme qui se tenait derrière Rogue, Harry sentit son visage se vider de toute couleur.

« M-Malfoy... »

« Alors vous me reconnaissez maintenant ? » La lèvre de Malfoy se retroussa. « Dommage que vous ne l'ayez pas fait quand vous avez débarqué ici comme un sauvage et reversé ma potion. »

« Lucius, tiens ta langue une seconde. » dit Rogue d'un ton sec.

Harry se sentait barbouillé et un peu effrayé. Où se trouvait-il ? Avait-il été capturé par des Mangemorts ? Pourquoi tout était aussi sombre ? Et pourquoi diable se sentait-il aussi gonflé et mal à l'aise ?

Détournant le regard de celui, meurtrier, que lui lançait Lucius Malfoy, il fixa nerveusement le professeur de Potions qui était assis au bord du lit à côté de lui et l'étudiait avec inquiétude.

« Où suis-je ? »

« Mes appartements, Potter. » Une main osseuse se posa sur son front, puis sur sa gorge. Les sourcils sombres de Rogue se rapprochèrent dangereusement l'un de l'autre. « Et j'ai bien peur d'avoir... de plutôt mauvaises nouvelles pour vous deux. »

« En dehors du fait que la potion que j'ai payée est gâchée ? »

« Elle ne l'est pas, Lucius. » répondit Rogue avec sérieux, même s'il avait en fait l'air d'avoir très envie de rire. « Ton deuxième enfant a bien été conçu et il va venir au monde, mais... » Il lança un regard plein de douleur à Harry. « Félicitations, Mr Potter. Vous êtes enceint. »

Les bruyants jurons recommencèrent à fuser et Harry se demanda si c'était le signal que l'inconscience menaçait de nouveau.

Apparemment, c'était bien le cas.

* * *

« Donc, Narcissa désirait retomber enceinte pour se protéger ? »

Lucius Malfoy affichait une mine renfrognée et jetait des regards noirs à Albus Dumbledore, ignorant totalement Harry. « Tout un chacun sait que Vous-savez-qui ne fait jamais de mal aux femmes enceintes, qu'elles soient moldues ou sorcières. Narcissait voulait simplement utiliser ceci à son avantage. »

La voix de Dumbledore était neutre et étrangement patiente. « Et l'idée d'une conception naturelle vous déplaisait tellement que vous avez fait appel aux talents de Sévérus pour qu'il vous procure un enfant ? »

Malfoy ne répondit rien.

Harry était assis dans une chaise en face de Dumbledore, les yeux baissés sur ses mains. Il essayait toujours d'accepter ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

Il était enceint.

Il y avait plusieurs raisons pour que ce soit totalement contre-nature. A- Il est était plus que certainement un homme. B- Il n'avait encore jamais couché avec personne, alors porter l'enfant du père de son pire ennemi... C- Il avait dix-sept ans et était sensé sauver le monde du maléfique Voldemort. Comment était-il supposé faire ça s'il devait partir en congé de maternité ?

De plus, il commençait à se poser des questions sur son manque d'équipement en matière de fabrication de bébés, s'il était effectivement en cloque.

Cela dit, ses tétons avaient commencé à devenir assez sensibles depuis la veille au soir...

Cette pensée le fit rougir.

« Monsieur, » demanda t-il avec précautions. « Est-ce que... est-ce que c'est possible ? »

« Que tu aies conçu un enfant par magie ? Malheureusement oui, c'est vrai, Harry. »

Après tous ces efforts pur être beau et svelte sur la photo de classe, quel gâchis.

« Fait chier. »

Ca semblait être une bonne chose à dire.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

C'était Lucius Malfoy qui avait posé la question.

« Et bien, je suppose que Harry va retourner auprès de ses amis et leur expliquer la situation, et qu'il portera l'enfant jusqu'à terme. »

« Le porter ? » dit Harry d'une voix couinante.

« J'ai bien peur qu'une grossesse magique ne puisse pas être interrompue, Harry, mais je pense que tu devrais savoir que puisqu'elle est 'magiquement améliorée' elle est déjà relativement avancée et ne durera que quatre mois. »

« Et c'est de mon enfant que vous parlez, » ajouta Malfoy d'un ton dangereux, ses yeux gris argent luisant de colère. « Vous porterez cet enfant jusqu'au terme, comme punition pour avoir été un petit imbécile avec deux pieds gauches. »

Il n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi, mais quelque part dans son esprit une petite voix lui disait que c'était très méchant de lui dire ça, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qui débordèrent sur son visage, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en ressentir une certaine confusion.

Il ne pleurait pas.

C'était la règle !

Celui-qui-a-survécu ne pleurait jamais !

« Allons, allons Potter. » dit Rogue en lui offrant un mouchoir. Harry l'accepta et se tamponna délicatement les yeux avec. Se tamponna les yeux ? Il était quoi ? Une fille ? « Je crains que vos hormones ne soient déjà en train de se mettre en place. »

« Hormones ? »

Comme si devoir supporter toute cette histoire de grossesse ne suffisait pas...

« Ah... » Même Dumbledore avait l'air légèrement mal à l'aise, ce qui ne faisait rien pour rassurer Harry, qui avait la nette impression qu'il allait fondre en larmes à la moindre chose. « Oui, c'est une effet secondaire assez malheureux. Tu vas acquérir certains des... aspects émotionnels d'une future mère. »

« Mais je suis pas une fille ! »

« Nous avions remarqué ce détail mineur, Potter. » grommela Malfoy. « Stupide petit... »

Harry ne put se contenir.

Il laissa échapper une longue plainte de désespoir.

« Lucius, » siffla Rogue. « Tu ne nous aide pas du tout. »

« Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que je me mette à lui faire des câlins en lui parlant de petits chiots et de pâquerettes, Rogue ? » Une paire d'yeux gris brilla de colère en direction du professeur de Potions. « Ce garçon porte l'enfant que ma femme voulait rien que parce qu'il n'est pas capable de regarder où il va ! »

Harry papillonna des yeux pour refouer ses larmes et sentit la colère monter en lui. Une colère plus concentrée, plus intense et plus puissante qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Il bondit sur ses pieds et se jeta sur Lucius Malfoy.

« Comment osez vous sous-entendre que c'est entièrement ma faute, espèce de fils de pute d'hypocrite ?! COMMENT OSEZ VOUS ?! » Le doigt planté au milieu du torse de Malfoy, il s'entendit hurler et se demanda d'où cette fureur spectaculaire pouvait bien venir. « Vous dites que ce bébé est de ma faute ! C'est vous qui l'avez mis là ! C'est vous qui n'avez pas pris plus de précautions ! C'est vous qui êtes incapable de coucher avec votre femme et qui m'avez laissé avec ce.. TRUC ! Vous n'êtes qu'un, qu'un... HOMME ! »

Il y eut un silence indubitablement coi.

Harry revint mentalement sur ses mots.

Doux Jésus, il sonnait vraiment comme une femme enceinte en pétard.

Lucius Malfoy le fixait avec des yeux ronds, bouché bée.

Rogue ricanait derrière sa main, ses yeux noirs trahissant son hilarité.

Dumbledore contemplait le plafond, comme fasciné par une toile d'araignée qui se trouvait là, mais Harry avait l'impression étrange que lui aussi était amusé.

Harry se rassit, s'éclaircit maladroitement la gorge et lissa les plis de sa robe sur son ventre, où il pouvait déjà sentir une certaine rondeur se développer. Il était vraiment enceint. Il portait un bébé Malfoy.

Et dire qu'il croyait que devoir affronter un basilic était cruel.

« Je fais quoi maintenant ? » demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

« Je suis certain que les Gryffondors comprendront. » dit Dumbledore d'un air compatissant.

« Absolument pas ! » explosa Malfoy avec colère. Des tâches d'un rouge vif étaient apparues sur ses joues pâles. « Je refuse catégoriquement que le garçon qui porte mon enfant passe une seule seconde avec des Gryffondors répugnants ! »

« Je suis un Gryffondor, espèce d'enfoiré ignorant ! » hurla Harry en retour, sa voix à nouveau teintée de larmes. Sa voix contenait tant de véhémence que Mafoy en sursauta et checha à s'éloigner de lui. « Ne PENSEZ même pas à les insulter ! »

Wow.

Ces sautes d'humeur était assez marrantes, en fait !

« Alors, que suggérez vous ? » demanda finalement Malfoy sans même croiser le regard de Harry. « J'aimerais autant garder... la mère porteuse à portée de main, au cas où quelque chose se produise, et puisqu'il est enceint le Seigneur des Ténèbres va très probablement le laisser en paix. »

« Vous voulez dire que, » l'interrompit Harry. « Si j'avais attendu un bébé chaque année, Voldemort ne se serait pas attaqué à moi ? »

Rogue et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard qui signifiait clairement « Pourquoi on y a pas pensé ? »

« Il me faut l'emmener au manoir. Narcissa va vouloir qu'il reste à proximité. »

« Certainement pas ! »

« Monsieur Potter, c'est au père de votre enfant que vous vous adressez. »

Harry cilla. « Dites pas ça comme ça. » dit-il avec un air nauséeux. « Ca a l'air tellement... anormal. »

« Malheureusement, c'est la vérité. » marmonna Malfoy.

« Ce qui veut dire que vous ne pouvez pas me faire de mal si vous ne voulez pas que votre femme vous en fasse à vous. » dit Harry avec un petit sourire sournois. L'expression de Malfoy suggérait qu'il avait parfaitement raison, et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

« Monsieur Potter, » La voix de Malfoy s'était faite suppliante. « Je vous assure que vous aurez tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin si vous venez au Manoir. Narcissa veillera à vos moindres désirs. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. »

« Et si je reste quand même ? »

« Je me verrais obligé de vous jeter un maléfice du Saucisson et de vous emmener par la force, » dit-il d'un ton détaché, mais sans aucune cruauté. « Je crains que mon épouse ne soit très possessive envers sa progéniture, qu'elle soit de substitution ou pas. »

« Génial, » marmonna Harry. Il se retourna vers Dumbledore. « Monsieur...? »

« Ca me chagrine d'être du même avis qu'un mage noir reconnu, mais j'ai peur que Mr Malfoy n'ait raison en ce qui vous concerne. Là-bas tu pourras continuer à étudier et tu seras en toute sécurité. » dit-il en se levant. « Tu seras non seulement sous la protection du Manoir, mais également sous celle de Narcissa. »

Lorsque les trois hommes se mirent à frissonner, Harry se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« Dans ce cas c'est réglé, » dit Malfoy d'un air totalement dégoûté. « Potter, vous viendrez au Manoir et vous porterez cet enfant jusqu'à terme. Personne n'aura besoin de savoir que qui que ce soit d'autre que Narcissa a jamais porté un héritier Malfoy. »

« Monsieur Malfoy, juste pour que vous le sachiez, je ne vous aime pas. »

« Et vous aviez peut-être l'impression que j'avais un attachement émotionnel pour vous simplement parce que je vous ai mit enceint ? » Il y eut une pause, puis Malfoy frémit et eut l'air d'avoir envie de vomir. « Ca avait l'air tellement mal, pour tellement de raisons différentes... »

Harry se mit debout, une main posée au creux de son dos, qui le faisait souffrir. « Je déteste ma vie, » marmonna t-il lorsque Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire d'excuse conciliant qui lui fit réellement souhaiter connaître le sortilège Doloris.

Dix-sept ans, pas marié, enceint, et supposé sauver le monde...

La vie d'adolescent n'était vraiment pas facile.


	2. Saute d'humeur

Je sais que j'avais dit un chapitre chaque dimanche, mais en fait non. Je suis comme ça, si j'ai un chapitre de prêt j'aime pas le laisser se languir tout seul alors qu'il pourrait être ici, avec ses copains, à engranger gentiment des reviews et à faire rire des gens. Pas vrai ?

Donc voilà, les chapitres seront dorénavant publiés quand j'aurai envie, ce qui devrait être assez rapide. Je sais pas pourquoi je me fatigue à faire un planning de publication à chaque fois, je le respecte jamais.

Enfin je me tais, je vous laisse lire, et n'oubliez pas, les lecteurs qui ne reviewent pas auront un boulet de charbon pour Noël.

* * *

Chapitre 2: Saute d'humeur

* * *

« Comment ça, tu t'en vas ? Et les examens ? »

« On s'en bat des examens ! » coupa Ron, interrompant ainsi le laïus d'Hermione avec panique. « Et pour la coupe de Quidditch ? On est en train de gagner ! On pourra pas exactement continuer comme ça si on a pas d'Attrapeur, pas vrai ? »

Harry baissa les yeux vers son ventre, qui avait déjà commencé à acquérir une certaine convexité, puis essaya de s'imaginer en train d'essayer de rester en équilibre sur un balai enceint. L'un dans l'autre ce n'était pas une image particulièrement plaisante, même s'il aurait été le premier à admettre qu'elle était hilarante.

« J'ai pas le choix. » répondit-il, l'air dépité. « Dumbledore dit que je suis obligé de partir. Pour ma propre protection. » Cela dit, ça soulevait la question de qui serait le protecteur et qui serait le protégé. Quelque chose lui disait que Narcissa Malfoy ne serait pas exactement enchantée d'apprendre que le bébé qu'on avait concocté pour elle se trouvait maintenant dans le corps d'un garçon de dix-sept ans.

En tout cas, lui ne l'était pas.

Lorsque Dean lui avait dit que sa nouvelle robe lui allait un peu mieux qu'avant, il avait minaudé et s'étati comporté comme une vraie chochotte ! Puis Seamus lui avait dit qu'il avait l'air un peu serré à la taille.

Seamus, se dit-il avec satisfaction, ne pourrait pas marcher droit avant au moins une semaine.

« Et tu vas où, en plus ? »

Harry se mordit la langue.

Dire « Je pars en congé maternité au manoir Malfoy parce que Lucius Malfoy, cet espèce de sans gêne, m'a mis en cloque dans le labo de Potions et maintenant j'attends son bébé » ne paraissait pas être une bonne idée.

Les mots 'Malfoy, 'bébé', 'en cloque' et 'labo de Potions' étaient tous sur sa liste de Choses à Ne Pas Dire, que Dumbledore avait été assez aimable pour lui fournir avant qu'il ne quitte son bureau, avec une seconde liste d'Explications Plausibles.

« Dans un quatre étoiles, où je pourrai me détendre un peu. » dit-il avec espoir. « Et avec une piscine et un jacuzzi... »

Ron et Hermione le fixèrent avec incrédulité.

« Quoi ? Ca fait six ans de suite que je sauve le monde tout en ayant l'air macho et glamour, et maintenant que j'ai une chance de prendre une pause vous croyez pas que je devrais avoir droit aux meilleures vacances d'hiver qu'on puisse se payer ? »

« Hum... »Ron eut la sagesse de reculer de plusieurs pas pour se mettre hors de portée du pied de Harry. Apparamment il avait entendu parler du sort de Seamus. Par Seamus lui-même, sans aucun doute, comme tout le reste de l'école.

Son couinement suraigu avait probablement porté jusqu'au fin fond de la forêt interdite.

« Ce que Ron veut dire, c'est qu'on se sentirait mieux si on te savait en sécurité ! » intervint précipitamment Hermione. « C'est vrai, quel est l'intérêt d'avoir un jacuzzi si Tu-Sais-Qui se pointe ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ca se pourrait qu'il aime ça et qu'il se laisse distraire par les bulles. »

Ron cligna des yeux et il eut soudain l'air nauséeux. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient grand écarquillés.

Harry se répéta ce qu'il venait de dire et se retrouva soudain coincé avec une image mentale assez... étrange de Voldemort en slip de bain.

Ca n'avait rien d'agréable.

« Je crois qu'il te faut des vacances, Harry. » dit Hermione d'une voix faible en secouant la tête, comme pour essayer d'en déloger l'image qui s'y trouvait coincée.

Ce qui en gros pouvait se traduire par: Tu commences à nous filer des images mentales effrayantes avec tout ce que tu dis et c'est très perturbant, donc s'il te plaît va t'en et ne t'approches plus de nous.

Bon, ça avait été bien plus facile que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

« Alors... Petit-déj, avant que je parte ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, son visage était toujours renfrogné, comme si elle était coincée dans un endroit visuel particulièrement effrayant et répugnant. Un endroit avec Voldemort déguisé en maître nageur dans un minuscule slip de bain, armé d'une bouteille de crème solaire et d'un sourire séducteur.

Euark.

Ron se contenta d'un petit couinement.

Connaissant Ron, il devait se trouver au même endroit mental qu'Hermione, sauf qu'on le voyait beaucoup plus s'envoyer en l'air avec elle dans les marges.

Peu de mots furent prononcés sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, mis à part quelques occasionnels murmures plaintifs et les grommellements de « mais un slip de bain... il... beurk... » venant de Ron, qui avait le visage de plus en plus vert.

En entrant dans le hall, une haute silhouette présentant une ressemblance remarquable avec Seamus -difficile d'en être sur vu qu'il était plié en deux- marcha rapidement en canard hors de la pièce en voyant Harry arriver et se diriger vers la table des Serpentards, qui était chargée de nourriture tellement plus répugnante que celle des Gryffondors.

Ca avait probablement un lien avec le fait qu'ils étaient la Maison des Méchants (marque déposée).

Harry regarda alentours en attrapant une poignée d'oignons séchés au vinaigre dans l'assiette d'une Pansy Parkinson pour le moins déboussolée. Harry remarqua un grand plat plein de yaourt à la fraise, et ne put rien imaginer de plus délicieux que le mélange des deux.

Hermione s'étouffa à moitié en voyant Harry commencer à tremper les oignons dans le yaourt avant de les mâchouiller, sans oublier de se lécher les doigts après chaque bouchée.

Sans rire, il n'avait jamais rien goûté d'aussi enchanteur...

Et tout le monde le fixait comme s'il venait de manger sa propre baguette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais, Potter ? »

Ah...

Le futur semi beau-fils par alliance.

Merveilleux.

« Je mange. » répondit Harry avec bonne humeur en lançant un sourire éclatant à Drago Malfoy et en lui tendant le bol à moitié plein de yaourt, les oignons noircis flottant à la surface rose.

Malfoy avait l'air de s'être pris une poutre de maçonnerie en pleine tête.

Puis d'avoir été frappé par une vague de mal de mer.

Harry se dit qu'il passait vraiment une journée merveilleuse.

De la bonne bouffe. De bons amis. De bons ennemis, présentement en train de vomir sur les genoux de leur voisin. De bons échanges de mots d'esprit avec les ennemis sus-nommés, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas occupés à recracher leurs organes.

Des images mentales pas si bonnes que ça, mais ce n'était que justice.

Tout allait pour le mieux.

« Tu es abîmé du crâne ou quoi, Potter ? » bafouilla Drago, le visage encore plus pâle et pointu que d'habitude. « Tu es à la table des Serpentards ! Tu sais, Serpentard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Je le vois pas ici en ce moment, » répondit Harry, toujours occupé à mâcher ses oignons avec bonheur, ses yeux vert brillants de passer une journée si merveilleuse. Tout était joyeux, brillant et parfait. « Je l'ai rencontré une ou deux fois. Les slips de bains lui vont pas du tout. »

Ron eut un haut-le-coeur.

Drago cligna des yeux, puis lentement, il fut béni par la même image mentale que lui et eut la même réaction.

Long à la détente, observa Harry, dommage pour mon gamin et pour ses gênes.

Mon gamin.

Euh...

Quand était-ce devenu 'mon' gamin ?

« T'es qu'un monstre, Potter ! »

Harry cilla en entendant le ton de Malfoy. D'accord, c'était carrément impoli, et en plus ce n'était pas gentil. Pas gentil du tout ! Il sentit sa lèvre inférieure commencer à trembler et ses yeux se remplir.

Oh bordel, pas encore !

Malfoy le regarda avec incrédulité. « Tu pleures, Potter ? » ricana t-il. « Tu pleures, pas vrai ?! »

« C'est même pas vrai ! » chouina Harry, tout en étant intérieurement hérissé par son attitude. Oh merde. Encore pire. Il avait chouiné. Pas juste les larmes. Un vrai gros chouinement.

« Si ! Tu es en train de pleurer ! » Malfoy était debout et pointait du doigt un Harry très instable émotionnellement. « Potter ! Tu pleures comme une fille ! »

« Arrêtes de m'embêter ! » Harry voulait étrangler le petit monstre d'hormones qui le faisait se conduire comme une saloperie de fille. Il voulait répondre lui même et dire à Malfoy où il pouvait se coller sa baguette, mais le monstre d'hormones avait le contrôle et il s'amusait comme un fou.

« Vous avez entendu ça ? » dit Malfoy avec un rire froid en se retournant vers les autres Serpentards. Ces derniers comprirent le message et rirent également, même si peu d'entre eux savaient pourquoi. « Potter veut que j'arrête de l'embêter ! On dirait qu'il est aussi pathétique que papa et maman en fin de compte. »

Harry tremblait, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, d'une rage pure et bouillonnante qui parcourait ses veines.

Lentement, un large sourire un peu fou apparut sur son visage.

« Tu t'es mis dedans, Malfoy... »

Il pouvait la sentir monter en lui, cette colère incroyable et toute-puissante qu'il avait ressentie deux fois depuis qu'il était enceint: une fois contre Lucius, et une fois contre Seamus. Sauf que cette fois, c'était pire. Bien pire. Malfoy avait mentionné ses parents. La seule chose encore plus dangereuse pour lui sur le moment aurait été de dire que Harry avait l'air gros.

Personne n'avait encore dit le mot qui commencer par 'g'.

Seamus était passé très près le soir précédent.

Seamus avait aussi fait l'expérience de ce qu'on ressentait quand on avait ses couilles remontées à coup de pied dans la gorge, donc il ne se posait plus tellement comme une menace.

Mais insulter ses parents...

Oh, Merlin, Malfoy allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, Potter ? T'as l'air complètement givré. » dit Malfoy en le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

Harry ne répondit rien et son sourire s'élargit.

Rien qu'un tout petit peu plus.

La pression montait, et bientôt, bientôt...

« Regardez le Gryffondor maboule ! Il est bon pour Ste Mangouste ! »

« DRAGO MALFOY, COMMENT OSES-TU DIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ! » Le hurlement de fureur de Harry se répercuta contre les murs et le plafond, faisait trembler les couverts sur les tables et forçant ceux d'une disposition nerveuse un peu délicate à se mettre à l'abri sous les bancs.

Drago Malfoy cilla et émit quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à « Abuh... ? »

« Tu n'es qu'un petit crétin répugnant et tordu, et tu es méprisable, et ton père a plus d'argent que de sens de la mode ! » Harry laissa la rage le submerger. Il souriait comme un malade, mais il s'en contrefichait. C'était fantastique, et personne pas même Dumbledore ne pouvait l'arrêter ! « Tu te la joues, tu fais le gros mec dur mais en fait tu n'es rien de plus qu'un petit branleur jaloux et insignifiant qui rêve d'enfourcher MON balai la nuit, parce que tu sais que tu ne saurais jamais aussi bien t'en servir que moi ! Et c'est même pas la peine d'essayer d'interpréter ça comme ça, Parkinson ! » s'exclama t-il en pointant la jeune fille du doigt. Celle-ci vira au rouge, et Drago avait pour sa part adopté une amusante nuance de gris. « Tu es jaloux parce que moi j'ai rencontré ton Seigneur des Ténèbres adoré et toi non, et parce que je suis meilleur sur un balai, et que je suis plus beau que toi et que mes fesses sont plus fermes ! Tu n'es qu'un petit garçon stupide, et tu crois qu'insulter les gens c'est marrant seulement parce que tu es trop con pour voir à quel point ça te rend pathétique, et OUI, » Il montra de nouveau Pansy du doigt lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ce qui lui fit la refermer avec promptitude. « Parkinson, je SAIS que c'est hypocrite de dire ça, mais ne pense même pas à me couper sinon je t'humilierai aussi ! » Harry se pencha sur la table, versa son reste de yaourt sur la merveilleuse tête blonde de Drago, et conclut par un « Et tes cheveux sont ridicules » plein de froideur.

Il y eut un silence pétrifié.

Une boule d'herbe séchée passa.

Le reste des Serpentard fixaient bouche bée leur snob et blond Leader, à court de mots. Apparemment, ils s'étaient attendus à ce qu'il réplique à cette petite tirade avec ses manières mordantes habituelles.

Ca ne devait pas arriver.

Drago cligna des yeux pour chasser le yaourt qui lu avait dégouliné sur les cils. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblotait. Ses yeux gris s'emplirent de larmes.

Harry lui lança un sourire mesquin. « Mon travail ici est terminé. » dit-il joyeusement, avec la certitude que tout était à nouveau parfait dans le monde. Il fit volte-face et retourna vers Ron et Hermione, qui le fixaient comme s'ils venaient de se prendre une bombe.

« Harry... » haleta Hermione.

Ron attrapa sans attendre la main de Harry et la serra avec ferveur, une expression d'adoration émerveillée incrustée dans ses yeux marrons. « C'était du pur génie, mec. Du pur génie. »

« Mais c'était pas très gentil... »

« C'était Malfoy, Hermione. » lui rappela Ron.

Une vague de rire se souleva graduellement, tremblante et estomaquée, mais non moins hilare. Apparemment, beaucoup de gens s'étaient demandés quand le grand Harry Potter allait enfin craquer, et maintenant ils l'avaient vécu et allaient pouvoir en parler à leurs petits-enfants. Il espérait juste que ça avait été suffisamment mémorable.

En se dirigeant vers la table des Gryffondors, Harry ne put se retenir de jeter un coup d'oeil aux Serpentards. Drago sanglotait comme un bébé contre l'épaule d'un Goyle à l'air très mal à l'aise, qui lui tapotait le dos avec compassion tout en essayant d'éviter le yaourt.

Harry inhala brusquement.

« Oh non ! » murmura t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Ron recula d'un pas.

Des yeux verts se remplissant rapidement de larmes se tournèrent vers lui. « J-J'ai renversé mon petit-déjeuner sur sa tête ! »

« Ouais, et ? »

Hermione poussa un petit cri aigu lorsque Harry attrapa sauvagement Ron par sa robe et le secoua. Ron, pour sa part, paraissait totalement pétrifié. « C'était mon petit-déjeuner ! » beugla Harry. « Je veux mon petit-déjeuner ! »

« Monsieur Potter, » dit une voix calme et légèrement amusée venant de derrière lui.

Harry pivota et; pour des raisons qu'il considérerait plus tard jusque dans leurs plus humiliants détails; se jeta dans les bras de Rogue en hurlant au désespoir. « Oh professeur ! C'est horrible ! J'ai renversé mon petit-déjeuner ! »

Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ?

Je serre Rogue dans mes bras.

Et pourquoi tu serres Rogue dans tes bras, Harry ?

Parce qu'il est au courant de tout ce bazar et qu'il peut tout arranger et... Fait ch... Je veux dire, je le serre dans mes bras parce que je suis bourré d'hormones et enceint, espèce de monologue interne stupide !

Oui, mais tu es obligé de le serrer si fort, Harry ?

Hum...

Et est-ce que tu as l'intention de le laisser respirer aujourd'hui, Harry ?

Harry cligna des yeux et relâcha Rogue, qui relâcha un petit souffle, avant de s'écrouler par terre, son visage ayant pris une drôle de nuance de bleu.

Ron baissa les yeux vers lui.

« Pas une mauvais matinée, Harry. » remarqua t-il d'un ton approbateur. « Tu humilies Malfoy à tel point qui fond en larme comme un bébé et ensuite tu manques de tuer Rogue en lui faisant un câlin. T'as des idées pour le rappel ? »


	3. Voyage

Tada, chapitre 3, le voici le voilà, euh, poil aux doigts. C'était le quart d'heure rythmique du jour, gracieusement offert par moi-même.

Bref.

Merci à tous et toutes (surtout toutes, d'ailleurs) pour les reviews enthousiastes, je me sens aimée. Merci, donc. Je sais, ça fait répétition, mais j'écris ce que je veux.

Je vous laisse rencontrer la divine Narcissa, accrochez-vous, ça va secouer.

* * *

Chapitre 3: Voyage

La calèche s'agita une fois de plus en passant sur une bosse, et Harry Potter poussa un grognement audible en pressant une main contre son ventre. Son visage était d'une nuance de vert très serpentardesque alors qu'ils passaient à toute vitesse sur les routes de campagne sombres.

Sur la banquette d'en face, Lucius Malfoy arborait un petit sourire satisfait, les mains posées sur la tête en forme de serpent de sa cane.

Malfoy Senior était arrivé dans une calèche à capote à peine trois heures auparavant pour emmener la 'mère porteuse' de son deuxième enfant auprès de sa femme. Harry avai l'impression que ça faisait beaucoup plus longtemps.

« Je crois que je vais être malade. »

Malfoy arqua un sourcil. « Vos geignements s'améliorent. Je me suis presque senti inquiet pour vous. » Il observa une pause pensive. « Mais ça aurait pû être de l'indigestion. » Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais. « Cessez cette grimace ridicule. C'est à croire que vous n'avez jamais voyagé en calèche auparavant. »

« C'est le cas ! »

« Ah. »

Harry se demanda s'il pouvait se faire vomir copieusement sur les chaussures, la cane et la robe de Malfoy par la force de la volonté.

« Je ne penserait pas à ça à votre place. » suggéra Malfoy d'un ton détaché, comme s'il avait pu interpréter le regard malveillant de Harry braqué sur ses chaussures. « Après tout, il nous reste six heures de trajet et voyager dans un compartiment empestant le vomi vous déplairait, n'est-ce pas ? Cessez moi cette attitude infantile. »

Oui, c'était infantile, mais pour l'amour du ciel, il attendait un bébé ! Il avait le droit d'être mesquin et vindicatif, et son dos lui faisait très mal, et tout ce qui lui faisait envie était un beau lit bien moelleux et un film qui faisait pleurer.

Il s'adossa à la paroi de la calèche secouée en tous sens et poussa un grognement.

Il était vraiment en train de se changer en fille.

« Pourquoi ça devait être moi ? » demanda t-il dans un souffle.

« Parce que vous êtes un petit imbécile qui aurait dû regarder où il allait ? » suggéra Malfoy dans un élan de bonté en passant un doigt sur la tête de sa cane, l'étudiant avec ce qui semblait être une profonde fascination.

Harry lui lança un coup de pied dans le mollet.

« Aïe ! »

« Ha ! »

Lucius lui lança un regard noir et se pencha pour masser sa cheville. « C'était très mature de votre part, monsieur Potter. » marmonna t-il. « Et dire que cette vieille chèvre à l'école croit qui vous devez sauver notre monde. Qu'allez vous faire ? Donner des coups de pied à Voldemort dans les mollets jusqu'à ce qu'il meure d'ennui ? »

« La ferme. »

« Très éloquent. »

Harry lui fournit la plus digne qu'il put trouver: il tira la langue, croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et fixa l'homme assis en face de lui d'un regard meurtrier. « Je ne vous aime pas. »

« Et je suppose que ça va ruiner ma profonde passion cachée pour vous, pas vrai ? »

« Huh ? »

Lucius Malfoy eut un rictus. « Vous vous bercez d'illusion, mon garçon. »

« Au moins, moi je ne tripote pas ma baguette en public. » Lucius releva le regard de sa baguette, qu'il était en train de caresser, puis devint très rose en voyant la manière dont souriait Harry. Il la remit hâtivement dans son pantalon et décida à la place de jouer avec sa cane.

Harry se pencha pour regarder par la fenêtre le paysage qu'ils traversaient rapidement. Les quatre immense chevaux gris les transportaient à une vitesse qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

Il n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait le manoir Malfoy, il savait seulement qu'il était très grand et qu'il était la plus grande fierté de Malfoy.

Après ses cheveux et sa cane, s'entend.

« Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »

« Si je refuse, vous allez m'irriter pendant les six prochaines heures, j'imagine ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Posez votre question alors. Je ne peux pas garantir de réponse. »

Harry observa l'homme assis face à lui. C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait à lui de manière un tant soit peu polie, ce qui était assez... étrange. Cela dit, rien dans la situation présente ne pouvait être considéré comme totalement normal. « Pourquoi avez vous fait faire une potion pour mettre votre femme enceinte ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Harry vira au rouge, même si cette réponse à toute mention de sexe sous n'importe quelle forme que ce soit était plutôt mineure. Personne n'avait mentionné à quel point la grossesse le rendrait excité. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. « Pourquoi... euh... vous... vous auriez pû... »

« Crachez le morceau. Si vous devez poser cette question, j'aimerais autant que ce soit fait avant qu'on atteigne le manoir. »

« Pourquoivousn'avezpascouchéavecvotrefemme? »

« Vous désirez savoir pourquoi nous ne nous sommes pas livrés à notre devoir conjugal ? »

Harry cligna des yeux devant cette collection de mots un peu trop longs. Il se fit un mémo dans un coin de sa tête pour s'acheter un dictionnaire, et probablement une grammaire aussi, mais hocha néanmoins la tête. Les grands mots avaient l'air impressionnants et justes.

« Dites-moi, monsieur Potter, » Lucius Malfoy posa sa cane à côté de lui. « Trouvez-vous ma femme attirante ? »

« Hum... »

« Croyez-moi, mon garçon, je ne vous tuerais pas pour ce crime en particulier. » Les yeux gris et froids de Malfoy avaient une drôle de lueur amusée qui suscitait chez Harry un mélange de suspicion prudente et de terreur pétrifiante. « Cette petite catin a un don pour attirer tous les hommes à proximité. »

« Elle... euh... elle est très belle. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » La lueur hilare se fit encore plus prononcée.

Harry était perdu. « Alors pourquoi vous n'avez pas juste... vous savez... au lieu de vous embêter à faire faire tout ce bazar de potions. Je veux dire, elle est magnifique et tout ça, alors pourquoi vous n'avez pas simplement fait... des trucs ? »

« J'ai mes raisons. »

« Des raisons pour ne pas coucher avec une femme sublime ? »

« Oui. »

« Lesquelles ? »

« Elle... n'est pas à mon goût. »

« Pas à votre goût ? »

Harry le fixa, un choc absolu et l'incrédulité peints sur son visage. Comment la radieuse Narcissa Malfoy pouvait-elle ne pas être au goût de l'homme qu'elle avait épousé ? Etait-il aveugle ? Fou ? Totalement givré ?

Il n'avait vu Narcissa Malfoy qu'une seule fois et elle était absolument époustouflante ! Suffisamment pour se frayer une place dans les rêves de tous les garçons de Gryffondors aux côtés de Fleur Delacour.

Il y eut un long silence, seulement troublé par le bruit des sabots des cheveux frappant la route.

« J'ai compris ! »

« Voyez vous ça. »

« Vous êtes gay ! »

Les lèvres de Lucius Malfoy tiquèrent légèrement. Il avait presque l'air d'être sur le point de rire, mais il baissa momentanément les yeux sur sa cane et son expression redevint un masque neutre et froid. « Je crains que vous ne puissiez pas plus vous tromper, mon garçon. »

« Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi vous portez ces fringues de tapette ? Et les cheveux longs ? Et tous les rubans et les machins que vous portez ! La cane ! Je veux dire, même Elton John est pas pire ! » Harry le pointa du doigt avec emphase. « Vous êtes forcément gay ! »

« Peut-être devrais-je pencher de ce côté de la barrière, mais ce n'est certainement pas le cas. » répondit Lucius avec un sourire qui suggérait qu'il savait quelque chose de très amusant et que Harry risquait de se sentir stupide s'il le savait aussi.

« Alors pourquoi vous ne... vous savez, avec votre femme ? »

« Parce que, comme je l'ai dit, elle n'est pas à mon goût. »

« Et quel est votre goût ? »

« Et bien, je suppose que si vous devez vivre sous notre toit il y a un certain nombre de choses que vous devez savoir à propos de nous. Des choses que même Drago ignore. »

Harry fut saisi d'une paranoïa soudaine. « Oh ? »

« Vous devez comprendre que Narcissa est incroyablement protectrice envers Drago et sa nature sensible. »

« Ouais, c'est ça... » dit Harry d'un air sceptique.

En ce qui le concernait, les mots Drago et sensible ne pouvaient pas aller dans la même phrase.

« Et, » continua Lucius en étudiant la tête de sa cane. « que ma femme s'assurerait que vous ne marchiez plus jamais droit si jamais vous deviez révéler ce secret, y compris à lui. »

« D'accord. »

« Vous demandiez donc pourquoi Narcissa n'est pas à mon goût. » Harry hocha lentement la tête. « Vous trouverez peut-être ça original, mais je préfère vraiment que la femme avec laquelle je suis sur le point d'avoir certaines activités est effectivement une femme. »

« Alors pourquoi Narcissa ne... » Le rictus de Malfoy s'élargit visiblement et Harry passa simultanément par plusieurs nuances de vert. De toute évidence il avait commencé à assembler les pièces du puzzle. « Ohmondieuuuu... C'est forcément une blague... »

« Je crains que non, monsieur Potter. » dit Lucius d'un ton allègre. « Ma femme est, de fait, un homme. J'aurais cru que vous vous seriez demandé pourquoi la potion avait fonctionné sur vous alors que vous êtes un homme, et que normalement seules les femmes peuvent tomber enceintes. Nous avons... ajouté quelques petites choses, c'est juste un manque de chance que vous vous soyez trouvé en travers de mon chemin. »

« Oui, mais... » bafouilla Harry. « Elle est... »

« Eminemment baisable ? » gloussa l'homme. « Oui, mais maintenant, vous et moi sommes les seuls à savoir qu'il n'en est rien. Elle est le travesti le plus convaincant que j'ai eu la chance de croiser. »

« La chance ? » demanda Harry d'une voix faible.

Comme si les choses ne pouvaient pas encore empirer, il était sur la route d'une maison appartenant à un travesti dont... euh... il avait rêvé dirons-nous, dans une calèche, avec son mari qui adorait se tripoter la baguette en public.

« Vous êtes d'accord pour dire que ma femme est belle ? » Harry hocha vaguement la tête. « C'est également le cas de toutes les familles de sang-pur, qui sont malheureusement affligées de faciès de pékinois. Je devais me marier pour que ma mère me laisse tranquille. J'avais le choix entre un travesti que n'importe quel homme ou femme envierait et une fille du coin qui avait l'air de s'être jeté tête la première contre le manoir. J'ai choisi l'homme. »

« V-Vous avez épousé un homme pour vous débarasser de votre mère ? »

« Et pour rendre service à un vieil ami, avec qui je partage ma vie conjugale depuis vingt ans sans qu'aucun de nous deux en soit plus avancé. »

« Mais... »

« Avant que vous ne posiez des questions à propos de sexe, comme l'adolescent que vous êtes, si j'avais épousé un des pékinois au sang pur je n'aurais pas eu moins de relations conjugales que dans ma mascarade de mariage avec Bob. Bob et moi sommes associés, sans la moindre interaction physique, même si je suis persuadé qu'il serait ravi de me sauter dessus à la première occasion. »

« B-Bob ? »

« Le nom masculin de Narcissa. » répondit Malfoy comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. « Il est possible que vous crosiez Bob de temps à autre, particulièrement quand il se prépare à sortir. Il drague ouvertement tout ce qui passe, alors je vous conseillerais de ne jamais lui tourner le dos. J'ai appris cette leçon de manière assez... perturbante. »

« O-oh... »

« Bien entendu, si un mot de tout ceci parvient aux oreilles de Drago, je vous met en garde: que ce soit Bob ou Narcissa qui se lance à votre poursuite vous connaîtrez le sens du mot douleur. » Malfoy était presque en train de sourire joyeusement en voyant l'air stupéfait de Harry. « Je suis certain que votre séjour au manoir vous sera des plus agréables. »

Harry se rencoigna dans sa baquette et essaya de repousser les images mentales de filles à tête plate engoncées dans les robes de luxe dans lesquelles on pouvait si souvent voir Narcissa. Il se demanda brièvement si son esprit se remettrait jamais du choc.

* * *

« Potter. »

« Nguh ? »

Un coup de cane sec sur la tête dissipa rapidement la fatigue de Harry et ce dernier se redressa sur son siège en clignant des yeux d'un air groggy. Il fit claquer ses lèvres, bailla, et fit craquer sa nuque.

« On est où ? »

« A la maison. »

Un elfe de maison ouvrit la porte de la calèche et se retira précipitamment lorsque Lucius descendit, Harry à ses talons.

La nuit était tombé quelque part entre le moment où Harry s'était endormi et celui où il était arrivé dans le parc de la plus incroyable demeure qu'il ait jamais vu.

Le Terrier était fascinant, Poudlard était merveilleux, mais cet endroit...

C'était spectaculaire.

Si l'immense manoir avait été coupé en deux, chaque moitié aurait été la refléction parfaite de l'autre. Des lumières chaudes et acceuillantes brillaient à de nombreuses fenêtres, la pierre d'un gris profond semblait avoir un éclat argenté à la lueur de la lune.

Bon, ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait imaginé pour un mage noir fou dangereux, mais quand même...

« Lucius ! »

Les massives portes de bois sombre au sommet des marches s'ouvrirent à la volée, et la lumière se répandant de l'intérieur révéla la silhouette fine de ce que Harry il y a sept heures encore croyait être une femme.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et le pousser vers l'avant sans ménagement. Il tituba dans le gravier et fut brusquement placé devant Lucius Malfoy, qui, il le remarqua, arborait un sourire particulièrement nerveux.

« Bonsoir, Ciss... »

Grande, fine, une couronne de cheveux d'or ornant sa tête... impossible que ce soit un homme !

Pas la moindre chance !

Narcissa descendit les marches en courant légèrement, sa robe tourbillonnant autour de ses jambes, son visage illuminé par un sourire qui retomba un peu lorsqu'elle vit Harry. Ce dernier fit de son mieux pour se mettre discrètement à couvert.

Malheureusement, Lucius Malfoy se servait de lui comme d'un bouclier humain et le sorcier n'allait certainement pas se abandonner sa protection contre les attaques.

« Chéri, » Le ton chaleureux qu'avait utilisé Narcissa auparavant était descendu de quelques degrés. « Pourquoi est-ce que Harry Potter se tient devant toi ? »

« Hum... Et bien... Euh... Ma chér... »

« Lucius. » dit Narcissa d'une voix chantante.

« Onaeuunpetitaccidentàl'écoleetmaintenantc'estluiquiportelebébéquidevaitêtrepourtoietc'estvraimentpasdemafautedutout ! »

S'il avait été totalement éveillé et conscient, et s'il n'avait pes eu une indentation en forme de serpent dans le front, Harry était sûr qu'il n'aurait pû identifier que deux mots dans la phrase de Malfoy. Il n'aurait jamais cru que qui que ce soit puisse parler si vite sans reprendre son souffle.

« Il porte _mon_ bébé ? Harry Potter porte _mon_ bébé ? »

Malfoy hocha la tête. « Et il est au courant. »

Allez savoir pourquoi, Harry trouvait le fait que Lucius Malfoy parle d'une voix couinante, comme s'il avait inhalé de l'hélium, hautement amusant. Même le fait qu'un travesti très enervé et d'une beauté très statuesque le domine de toute sa hauteur ne put stopper le gloussement aigu et hystérique qui lui échappa.

Le regard que lui lança Narcissa, en revanche, l'étouffa instantanément. « Au courant ? »

« Euh... »

« Bien. » Narcissa attrapa le menton de Harry dans sa main et leva son visage vers le sien pour l'tudier. Sa voix semblait être descendue au minimum d'une octave ou deux lorsqu'elle reparla. « Tu fais chier, Luce. »

Harry la regarda, bouche bée.

Cette voix profonde sortant d'une bouche si attirante lui rappela soudain le maçon à salopette atrocement obèse que l'oncle Vernon avait engagé pour construire une véranda.

« Est-ce qu'on ne pourrais pas parler de ça à l'intérieur, Ciss ? »

« Luce, tu me ramène le pire ennemi de notre Maître, dans _notre _maison, portant le bébé que _je_ devais avoir pour _ma_ protection, et tu crois encore avoir le droit de me demander quelque chose ? »

« Est-ce que des excuses aideraient ? »

« Luce. »

« C'est un non, pas vrai ? »

Narcissa adressa un sourire froid à son... euh... ben, son mari en fixant Lucius, le mec qu'il/elle avait épousé. Son expression fit se contracter de panique l'estomac déjà sensible de Harry.

« Donc, » dit-elle en baissant les yeux vers Harry, ses doigts tenant toujours fermement son menton dans une prise dont il n'avait pas envie d'essayer de se débarasser. « Vous savez qui je suis, monsieur Potter ? Et vous portez mon bébé ? »

« Ou-oui, M-Mrs Malfoy. »

« Je suppose qu'il n'y a qu'une chose à faire au vu des circonstances. »

Harry poussa un petit gémissement de terreur lorsqu'elle l'attrapa par les épaules et l'obligea à trottiner à ses côtés.

L'idée de faire le mort revêtait un soudain attrait.


	4. Papotage entre filles

J'ai une de ces pêches moi ! Allez hop, je publie ! Par contre si vous pouviez reviewer un peu plus ce serait sympa, le chapitre trois n'a que 4 reviews, ça fait maigrichon. Oui, je sais qu'il est paru y'a pas longtemps, là n'est pas la question. Non mais oh.

Bref, profitez bien de ce chapitre, et à la prochaine !

* * *

Chapitre 4: Papotage entre filles

* * *

« Alors c'est ça votre réaction normale en apprenant qu'un complet inconnu porte votre bébé ? »

Allongée sur le ventre sur le lit, au milieu d'une chambre immense, Narcissa haussa les épaules. « Difficile à dire. » répondit-elle joyeusement, les pieds en l'air et les chevilles délicatement croisée. « C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. »

Harry parcourut du regard l'énorme pièce qu'on lui avait allouée en se demandant s'il devait se méfier des instruments de torture, pièges et autres désagréables surprises qui devaient être cachées dans les murs et sous le sol.

Apparemment, c'était la solution qu'avait trouvé Narcissa à sa présence dans le manoir.

Elle lui avait donné la plus grande chambre d'amis.

Une suite immense, facilement aussi grande que le 4, Privet Drive, tous étages compris. Le plafond partait en arches qui se rejoignaient en leur sommet, formant un dôme du centre desquels pendaient une sphère de cristal étincelant qui répandait une douce lumière presque blanche.

L'un des murs était constitué de nombreuses fenêtres à petits carreaux montant presque jusqu'au plafond, et de longs rideaux sombres étaient posés sur des tringles et venaient tomber mollement en plis élégants sur le parquet.

Un autre mur était occupé par une cheminée massive en granit dans laquelle étaient taillées des gargouilles miniatures assorties à celles du toit. Elle se trouvait face au lit, sur lequel était allongée la sublime Mrs Malfoy.

Harry essayait encore de digérer le fait qu'elle était un homme.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ici ? »

« De quoi tu parles, poussin ? »

Harry haussa les épaule et s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés en continuant d'observer la chambre. « On m'a dit de rester là jusqu'à la naissance du bébé, puisque c'est le vôtre, alors qu'est-ce que je fais ? Est-ce que je suis confiné à cette chambre ? »

« Je vous aurais bien mis dans les cachots. » proposa Lucius Malfoy depuis la porte. Un regard noir dans sa direction de... pouvait-on l'appeler sa femme ? Bref, Malfoy retomba immédiatement dans le silence et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine avec humeur.

« Tu vas devoir apprendre à ignorer mon mari, Harry chéri. » dit Narcissa sur un ton glacial qui se réchauffa lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Harry avec un sourire. « Il m'arrive d'oublier qu'il n'est qu'un idiot insensible. »

« Excuse moi ! »

« Tu es tout excusé, Luce. » répondit gaiment Narcissa avec un vague geste de la main en direction du concerné pour lui signifier son congé. « Maintenant chéri, dis-moi, comment tu trouves la sensation d'attendre un bébé ? »

Cette conversation était contre-nature sur tellement de niveaux, contempla Harry.

Premièrement, Narcissa Malfoy -également connu sous le nom de Reine de Glace et Coeur de Diamant- commençait à lui rappeler Molly Weasley par la manière dont elle lui parlait, comme s'il était l'un de ses propres enfants.

Deuxièmement, il comparait ses expériences de grossesse avec un homme.

« Je, je suis pas très sûr. Je suis pas encore habitué aux sautes d'humeurs et tous ces trucs là. »

Narcissa éclata de rire. « Ah oui, les sautes d'humeur. » Elle secoua la tête. « Je m'en rappelle très bien, et je suis sûre que Lucius aussi. »

Depuis sa position sur le lit, Harry aperçut Lucius Malfoy frissonner visiblement.

Apparemment, il s'en rappelait effectivement.

Il avait probablement appris de la même erreur de jugement qui garantissait que Drago Malfoy n'ennuierait plus jamais Harry Potter à propos d'habitudes alimentaires bizarres ou de ses sentiments envers ses parents.

« Les femmes sont déjà suffisamment inconstantes comme ça. » continua Narcissa avec bonne humeur. « Et quand on ajoute les sautes d'humeurs causées par une grossesse on se retrouve avec une bombe à retardement émotionnelle ambulante. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux et t'en sortir en plaidant une saute d'humeur. »

« Tu veux dire que tu faisais semblant ? » demanda Lucius d'un ton indigné.

« Tu prenais trop de temps dans la salle de bain, Luce. » répliqua Narcissa avec une moue boudeuse. « Tu ne voulais même pas me donner mon coincoin en caoutchouc pour que je puisse aller me servir d'une des autres salles de bains. »

« Ciss ! » dit Lucius dans un grognement dangereux depuis le pas de la porte et Narcissa lui fit un signe de la main faussement modeste, une lueur maligne dans le regard.

« Tu as refilé mon bébé à quelqu'un d'autre, Lucius. » lança t-elle dans sa direction. « Alors tu vas devoir me supporter pendant que j'essaye de me remonter le moral en t'humiliant. »

« Comme si d'être marié avec une traînée dans ton genre ne suffisait pas. » répliqua Malfoy avec un regard noir et Narcissa lâcha un gloussement très féminin.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda lentement: « Un... coincoin en caoutchouc ? »

Narcissa se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille pendant que Lucius Malfoy déversait des vagues de rages folle. « Lucius ne peut pas prendre un bain sans. C'est la seule chose qui le fait lâcher sa baguette pour cinq minutes. »

Harry cilla et se retrouva affligé de l'image de Lucius Malfoy, un mage noir assez connu et habituellement raisonnablement terrifiant, assis dans son bain en train de jouer avec un canard en plastique jaune.

« Ciss, je te déteste. »

« Je sais, chéri. » répondit Narcissa d'un ton aimable et levant une main pour ébouriffer les cheveux fous de Harry. Son menton était posé dans son autre main et elle lança un sourire sirupeux à l'autre bout de la pièce à Lucius. « Mais tu n'auras jamais assez dans ton compte en banque pour me faire signer les papiers du divorce. »

Harry essayait désespérément de ne pas rire.

« Alors, Harry chéri. » Narcissa reporta son attention sur le jeune homme. « Tu as eu des petits soucis ? La grossesse peut être une période atroce et Lucius est connu pour produire des créatures plus dignes du nom de gremlin que d'enfant. »

« Ciss, c'était pas mérité, ça. »

« Luce, tu sais que j'adore la petite peste alors arrête de te plaindre. Harry ? »

« Je n'adore pas Drago, si c'est la question. »

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? » marmonna Lucius.

« Et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il m'apprécie plus que ça. »

« Là encore, une litote comme je n'en avais jamais entendue. »

« Lucius, s'il te plaît, rend service à la planète et ne parle plus jamais. Du tout. »

Harry sourit devant le visage grimaçant de Lucius. « Mais il a raison, Mrs Malfoy. »

« Poussin, appelle moi Narcissa. Ou Ciss. » Un reniflement de dédain venant de la porte suggéra que Malfoy les prenait tous les deux pour des malades. « Et tu peux appeler le vieux grincheux dans le coin là-bas 'vieux grincheux' avec ma bénédiction. »

« Narcissa ! »

Un doigt parfaitement manucuré fut pointé en direction de Lucius. « Ne t'avise pas d'essayer de jamais m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, sinon je demanderai à Rogue de refaire cette potion avec SES gênes pour te mettre enceint ! »

Un hybride Rogue-Malfoy.

Harry devint très vert à cette idée.

Malfoy reçut apparemment la même imag mentale que Harry et son visage vira rapidement de couleur pour s'accorder à sa robe.

Narcissa parut très satisfaite et se retourna vers Harry. « Alors, tu disais quelque chose à propos de mon bébé ? »

« Et bien, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu j'ai renversé un bol de yaourt sur sa tête... »

Il y eut un son étouffé depuis la porte qui aurait bien pû être un rire masqué de la père du père du concerné.

« Une saute d'humeur ? »

« Et il a insulté mes parents. » admit Harry. « Et il a presque dit que j'étais... » Il fut choqué de constater que sa bouche refusait de prononcer le mot 'gros'. Elle semblait considérer ce mot comme l'incarnation du mal absolu. « Euh, quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire à propos de mon poids... »

Apparemment, son corps semblait d'accord avec sa bouche.

« Vous avez effectivement l'air un peu... rond. »

Harry cligna des yeux et regarda Lucius Malfoy. « Rond ? » répéta t-il.

« Euh... Pourquoi vous ne parlez pas à Narcissa de votre problème de vessie ? »

Harry se sentit gonfler alors que la colère le remplissait. Oh, parfait ! Un exemple de saute d'humeur classique ! Après tout, il s'était retrouvé confiné toute la journée dans une calèche et il était parvenu à se contrôler relativement bien.

Maintenant... Il allait vraiment en profiter !

« Pourquoi vous n'expliquez pas ce que vous voulez dire par 'rond' ? »

« Il a eu besoin d'aller au toilettes vingt fois ! » le coupa hâtivement Malfoy dans une tentative transparente d'étouffer la crise dans l'oeuf.

« Vous vous êtes arrêtés vingt fois et vus êtes quand même arrivés ici à l'heure ? »

« Non. » répondit Harry avec un regard meurtrier. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait allumé un jacuzzi à l'intérieur de lui à pleine puissance et les bulles de colère fusaient à toute vitesse. Bon, il était difficile de trouver un jacuzzi à rage mais l'analogie fonctionnait. « Il n'a pas ordonné l'arrêt une seule fois ! »

Narcissa abattit une main contre sa bouche pour étouffer son « Oh Merlin ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu... Il t'as fait pisser par la fenêtre ? »

« Hum... »

Lorsque Malfoy avait dit que c'était le seul moyen qu'il aurait de se soulager pendant le voyage, Harry avait immédiatement été assailli par les images de unes de journaux qui ne manqueraient pas d'êtres publiées le lendemain matin dans la Gazette du Sorcier: « Des moldus frappés par une fontaine d'urine sortant de nulle part, un élève de Poudlard manquant à l'appel serait le principal suspect ».

Malheureusement, la nature avait appelé.

Plusieurs fois.

Lucius avait fait les comptes du nombre de personnes touchés avec un sourire extatique.

« Lucius ! »

« Je-J'ai eu tort ? » demanda Harry d'une voix timide.

Est-ce que faire pipi par la fenêtre d'une calèche en mouvement sur des passants sans méfiance était mal ?

Hmm.

De toute évidence le code de (presque) bonne conduite des Malfoy commençait à déteindre sur Harry.

« La calèche était invisible, correct ? » Harry hocha la tête, un peu perplexe du tour que prenait la situation. « Tu ne savais pas que quand on sort quelque chose, ça devient immédiatement visible ? »

Harry cligna des yeux.

La une de la Gazette était devenue encore pire: « Popole désincarné aperçu volant dans la campagne d'Oxford. »

Il poussa un gémissement et eut l'espoir soudain qu'il n'y ait pas de preuves photographiques de cet étrange occurrence, d'autant plus qu'il avait fait vraiment frisquet dehors, il ne voulait pas que des petites amies potentielles soient répugnés par ça !

« Ca n'était pas très gentil de sa part... »

« Non. » aquiesça Narcissa. « Comme quand il a dit que tu était rond. »

Les yeux de Malfoy bondissaient de l'un à l'autre et Harry comprit soudain le sens de l'expression « comme un lapin dans les phares ». Lucius paraissait prêt à fuir la pièce en courant, mais sa dignité malfoyenne l'emporta et il préféra se faufiler aussi vite que possible vers la porte en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air d'être en train de s'enfuir.

« Je ne fais que dire les choses telles que je les vois. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? » Wouhou ! La montée de la colère ! Poings serrés. Respiration précipitée à travers des mâchoires serrées. Yeux si écarquillés qu'il savait qu'on devait en voir les blancs (et en train de sécher à cause de l'absence de clignements, mais à quoi bon y voir quelque chose tant que ça avait l'air effrayant ?)

L'un dans l'autre, Harry savait qu'il faisait un tableau raisonnablement terrifiant, sachant qu'en gros (mais pas lui, hein, juré !) il était plutôt quelqu'un de gentil et qui ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche.

« J'ai dit que vous montriez une certaine rotondité. »

Harry offrit un regard vide à ces mots.

Narcissa se pencha plus près de lui. « Ca veut dire gros. » lui souffla t-elle.

« Donc ! » Harry pointa sur Malfoy un doigt accusateur pendant que celui çi jetait des coups d'oeil insistants à la porte, comme s'il se demandait s'il pourrait l'atteindre sans se faire remarquer ni attraper. « Donc vous dites q-que je suis... gros. »

Oh merde !

Il put sentir ses yeux commencer à picoter au moment où le dernier mot de sa phrase se transforma d'un ton parfaitement normal en un petit geignement totalement pitoyable.

« Je n'ai pas à répondre des mes actes auprès de vous ! » Le ton mordant et sec de l'homme fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase et Harry sentit la colère monter, mais elle fut bientôt doublée par un autre sentiment.

Les sinus... qui brûlent.

Les yeux... qui se remplissent.

Le nez... qui pique.

Il eut le soudain désir de se jeter par la fenêtre la plus proche lorsqu'il fondit en larmes.

« C'était pas gentil ! » hurla t-il à pleins poumons d'un ton plein de détresse.

Oh, merveilleux.

Pas juste les larmes, non, les grosses vagues d'eau salée à toute blinde.

Où était ce putain de bouton on-off ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas simplement un interrupteur qui l'empêcherait d'éclater en sanglots et de passer pour un gros crétin ?

La colère s'effaçait au profit du malheur et du désespoir dûs au fait qu'il avait l'air aussi stupide et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de tout ça. Il se raccrocha aux dernière brindilles de rage avant que le pathétique absolu de la situation ne devienne trop omnubilant.

C'était déjà assez atroce comme ça.

Son visage était maculé de larmes et de morve et Narcissa avait l'air prête à charger son mari pour le réduire en compote.

Lucius, en revanche, fit la pire chose possible.

Il sourit.

A Harry.

Ce qui était apparemment la clé du mécanisme 'on-off' de sa colère.

Et la rage retourna dans toute sa force.

« Comment osez vous me contrarier ! » beugla Harry, mais avec la puissance des sa fureur hystérique commençant à prendre le dessus sur ses larmes. « Vous me faites voyager dans une boîte fermée, et vous en me laissez même pas faire pipi quand j'en ai besoin, et vous vous moquez de moi, et vous me harcelez tout le chemin, tout ça sans vous excuser une seule fois de m'avoir mis dans cet état, pas une, et maintenant vous n'arrêtez pas de me faire passer pour un idiot en me faisant pleurer ! »

« Et il t'a fait pendre ton saucisson dehors pour que tout le monde puisse le voir. » ajouta Narcissa dans un élan de bonté avec un rictus mauvais en direction de son mari.

« Et ça ! » hurla Harry avec véhémence en agitant un doigt plein de colère vers Lucius, des larmes coulant toujours le long de son visage en quantités industrielles.

D'accord, les larmes n'étaient pas si problématiques une fois qu'on s'y faisait, et elle rendaient la voix pleine de colère tellement plus impressionnante.

Narcissa était sur ses pieds, debout aux côtés de Harry. « Rabat-lui son caquet, chéri ! »

« Vous êtes méchant ! Vous êtes mal élevé ! Vous êtes dérisoire, je suis pas sûr de ce que ça veut dire, mais ça a l'air insultant alors vous l'êtes ! Vous êtes condescendant ! Vous êtes un porc arrogant ! Vous êtes blessant ! Vous êtes un... un... »

Harry continua mais ne trouva rien de suffisament véhément pour mettre l'accent sur ses arguments, et Narcissa lui tapota l'épaule d'un geste compatissant pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle en massacrant Lucius Malfoy du regard, qui lui-même paraissait pour le moins... ahuri, comme quelqu'un qui vient de survivre à un raz-de-marée.

« Est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi... ? »

« Toujours. » confirma Narcissa avec un soupir. Elle offrit à Harry un sourire compréhensif et lui serra l'épaule. « Ne t'en fais pas. Il et juste très insensible touchant à certaines choses parce que c'est un homme. »

Il y eut un silence.

Narcissa jeta un regard à Harry.

Harry jeta un regard à la femme communément connue sous le nom de Bob.

« Ah... » Narcissa s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Et bien... » aquiesça Harry en regardant ses pieds.

« Et ici, » ajouta Lucius avec un ricanement. « se trouve toute la stupidité de cet argument. »

Bien entendu, il prit ses jambes à son cou à la seconde où les mots eurent quitté sa bouche.

Malheureusement, il fut loin de courir suffisamment vite.


	5. Le père

Salut les jeunes, je vous ai manqué ? Comment ça non ?

Je boude.

Bref, un chapitre, un de plus, avec cette fois en bonus un vrai petit bout d'angst. C'est le lecteurs qui vont être contents ! Cela dit la scène du petit-déjeuner compense largement pour ceux qui n'aimeraient pas, j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre moi-même. Mais je vous laisse la surprise !

Et n'oubliez pas les reviews, comme d'habitude !

* * *

Chapitre 5: Le Père

* * *

Près de trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de Harry au manoir Malfoy.

Un laps de temps presque identique était passé depuis que Lucius Malfoy avait adressé la parole pour la derière fois à Harry et à sa femme travestie, Narcissa, ce fut donc non sans une certaine surprise qu'ils le virent entrer dans la pièce dans laquelle l'étrange duo prenait son petit déjeuner.

Fort heureusement, ses cheveux avaient repris leur couleur normale.

S'ils avaient toujours été vert fluo avec des pois violets et oranges, Harry était sûr qu'il aurait craqué et aurait éclaté de rire. La peau de Lucius, en revanche, était toujours visiblement rayée rose et bleue en raison de la collection colorée de sortilèges qu'on lui avait lançé.

Bien entendu,ça n'avait été fait qu'après une folle chasse à l'homme dans les couloirs du manoir, dont le point culminant avait été lorsque Narcissa avait éxécuté le tackle latéral le plus impressionnant que Harry ait jamais vu juste à côté du petit salon.

« Bonjour, chéri. » dit joyeusement Narcissa en voyant Lucius avancer à grands pas lourds de colère à l'autre extrémité de la table longue de trois mètres. Il fit un geste grossier avec sa cane à son adresse. « C'est gentil à toi d'arrêter de bouder. »

« Je ne boudais pas, Ciss. »

Narcissa lui lança un regard entendu qui fit presque glousser Harry.

Bien sûr, il ne gloussait jamais à haute voix, ou en public, parce que ça le placerait fermement en territoire féminin, une idée qui lui déplaisait fortement. C'était déjà assez pénible comme ça que son ventre forme maintenant une bosse visible, et qu'il en soit déjà à un quart du chemin dans sa grossesse magique.

Heureusement, les nausées avaient beaucoup décru et il était de moins en moins prompt à fondre en larmes à la moindre contrariété, même si ça pouvait être attribué au fait que Narcissa se comportait comme un ange et que Lucius ne les avait plus approchés depuis sa première nuit au manoir.

« Tu devrais le savoir, Luce. » disait Narcisa pendant que Harry étalait d'épaisses tranches de hareng saure sur son bacon et ses oeufs brouillés et ajoutait une grosse cuillérée de beurre de cacahuète, pour amener la texture croustillante qu'il aimait tant. « On insulte jamais le féminité d'une... euh... _personne_ enceinte, même s'il est fier d'être un homme. »

« Hmpf. »

« En fait, » continua Narcissa d'un ton charmeur alors que son mari fusillait du regard son toast. « Tu devrais savoir qu'on insulte jamais une personne enceinte tout court, sous n'importe quelle forme que ce soit. Même Voldemort sait que c'est de la folie. »

« Alors c'est vrai ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité, la bouche pleine d'oeufs, de bacon, de hareng et d'un petit pain au beurre de cacahuète. « Voldemort a peur des femmes enceintes ? »

« Je suppose qu'on... pourrait dire ça. » dit Lucius Malfoy. Il avait l'air d'être en train d'essayer de se retenir de sourire.

« On pourrait ? » Narcissa riait à gorge déployée. « Merlin tout puissant, cet homme est terrifié par les femmes enceintes ! S'il en voit une dans la rue il fait demi-tour et marche à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Un éclat de rire de Lucius lui valut un regard éberlué.

Lucius Malfoy était capable de rire comme quelqu'un de normal.

Ok.

Harry avait officiellement les jetons.

« C'est... C'est une histoire... assez drôle. » parvint à dire Lucius entre ses gloussements alors que Narcissa cachait un rire cristallin derrière sa main. « Voldemort avait décidé de... s'en prendre à un groupe de moldus... pour montrer à quel point il était maléfique... »

« Et cet abruti congénital a trouvé le moyen de choisir un groupe qui sortait juste d'un cours de préparation à l'accouchement ! » Narcissa poussa un rire suraigu en frappant dans ses mains. « Vingt-cinq moldues enceintes ! »

« Vingt... cinq ? » En dépit du fait qu'il détestait de tout coeur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry ne put s'empêcher de compatir à son malheur.

Enfin, pas tellement pour ça, mais plutôt pour l'humiliation qui n'avait pas dû manquer d'en découler.

« Il a cru pouvoir leur faire peur... et les tourmenter... » continua Lucius avec un énorme sourire. Le voir ainsi était incroyablement bizarre, mais c'était... agréable, de voir qu'il était capable d'une action aussi normale qu'un sourire. « Plusieurs ont commencé à pleurer, ce qui n'était définitivement pas une bonne chose... »

« Quand il y en a une qui pleure, elles s'y mettent toutes. » précisa Narcissa. « C'est un... truc de grossesse, je pense. »

« Mais Voldemort n'avait jamais eu à faire à des femmes enceintes auparavant... »

« Alors il a continué, et si on les pousse juste assez, on dépasse les bornes et on active le mécanisme de colère. »

« Et par la barbe de Merlin, ça n'a pas loupé ! » Lucius frappait la table du plat de sa main sous le coup de l'amusement. « Leur chef s'est précipitée sur lui et a commencé à le gifler comme un enfant pas sage sur le haut du crâne ! »

Harry avala de travers le morceau de tartine qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Narcissa lui lança un sourire satisfait. « C'est pas fini. » dit-elle. « Les autres l'ont suivie et se sont jetées dans la mêlée. Voldemort hurlait comme une fillette ! Il n'a pas réussi à atteindre sa baguette assez vite et les Mangemorts restaient là à regarder sans bouger ! Ils avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils devaient faire ! »

« Non, chérie. » corrigea Lucius en essuyant une larme de rire. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres beuglait comme un bébé et nous on était en train de se pisser dessus de rire en voyant la tête qu'il faisait. Ça ne nous aidait pas à avoir l'air intimidant. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Harry.

La crise d'hystérie qui éclata à chaque extrémité de la table ne permit ni à Lucius ni à Narcissa de redevenir cohérents avant cinq bonnes minutes, mis à part pour quelques faibles halètements alors qu'ils luttaient pour reprendre leur souffle entre deux gloussements.

« Il... est parti... en courant. » souffla Lucius.

« Soulevé sa robe... »

« Fait voir ses jambes de poulet.. »

« Et s'est enfui dans la rue en hurlant ! »

Ils explosèrent de rire de concert.

« Oh ! Oh ! Tu as oublié les sous-vêtements ! »

Lucius éclata de nouveau et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. « Oh Merlin ! J'avais oublié ça ! »

« Sous-vêtements ? »

« Voldemort... il... il... »

Pouffant de manière hystérique, Narcissa essaya de reprendre à l'endroit où son époux s'était trouvé réduit à une épave secouée de rire. « Il porte... porte... oh Merlin, j'avais oublié ! »

« Il porte quoi ? » demanda Harry, perplexe.

Toujours tremblant, Lucius Malfoy parvint à se calmer suffisamment pour dire: « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres porte un string en dentelle rose. »

Harry cilla.

Voldemort, en train de se faire attaquer par une horde de moldues enceintes qui lui giflaient le crâne. Voldemort, en train de relever sa robe pour s'enfuir en courant, terrorrisé. Voldemort, en train de porter un string rose en dentelle...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Oh... mon... dieu... »

Le rire ne tarda pas à suivre.

Narcissa regarda Lucius par-dessus la table. Ce dernier arborait un sourire appréciateur. « Je te l'avais dit qu'il s'intégrerait bien dans notre petit monde de fous, Luce. » remarqua t-elle en lançant un regard plein d'affection à Harry.

Lucius lui adressa un bref regard curieux et pensif mais ne répondit rien. Cela dit, son sourire ne s'effaça pas.

* * *

Debout au sommet de l'escalier principal du manoir Malfoy, une main sur son abdomen gonflé et l'autre sur la rambarde en granit, Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant la personne qui se tenait dans le couloir.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui trouver quelque chose de familier.

Grand, très mince et élancé pour un homme, il était gracieusement en train s'enfiler une robe extérieure de soirée. Ses cheveux longs, soyeux et blonds, assez semblables à ceux de Lucius et Narcissa, étaient rassemblés sur sa nuque en une queue de cheval retenue par un ruban sombre.

« Excusez-moi ? » s'exclama t-il en commençant à descendre les escaliers.

L'homme se tourna vers lui et lui sourit avec des lèvres dont Harry savait qu'elles auraient dû être beaucoup plus rouges.

« Harry chéri ! » L'homme fit une élégante pirouette. « Comment tu me trouves ? »

Une paire d'yeux verts s'écarquilla. « N-Narcissa ? »

« Quand je suis comme ça je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bob, Harry. » répondit Narcissa, ou bien Bob comme nous devons maintenant l'appeler, avec un sourire amusé. Il fit un geste pour montrer sa robe et écarta les bras. « Alors ? Ca ira ? »

« Ca ira pour quoi ? »

Le sourire qu'eut Bob était purement cochon. « Pour aller faire la tournée des bars, évidemment, idiot ! » répondit-il joyeusement. « Je vais à la Baguette Branlante histoire de me trouver un sorcier qui saura tirer son coup. Peut-être ce Weasley qui vient quelques fois... »

« Weasley ? »

« Hmm, » aquiesça Bob. « Grand, roux, il porte beaucoup de cuir... très joli cul... »

« Bill ? »

Harry essaya de garder un visage neutre à l'idée de la réaction de Ron si Bill et Bob se mettaient ensemble.

Oui Ron, ton frère est gay. Oui, ton frère a un petit ami appelé Bob. Oui, ce petit ami est un travesti. Oh, et tu savais que c'est aussi la mère de notre pire ennemi ? Le monde est petit, pas vrai ?

« Alors c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle, hein ? Ça au moins ça me donne déjà un avantage ! » Bob ramassa un chapeau en fourrure d'une forme étrange, se tourna vers le miroir et commença à le mettre en place sur ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés. « Si tout se passe bien je serai sorti toute la nuit... et même dans le cas contraire je ne serai pas revenu avant l'aurore. »

« Tu... Tu me laisse tout seul ? »

« Oh, tu ne seras pas seul, chéri. » répondit Bob avec un sourire. « Lucius est dans le salon. Demande-lui gentiment et je suis sûr qu'il te tiendra compagnie. »

« Mais il... il ne m'aime pas. »

« Quand on voit notre relation si 'proche', Harry, n'importe qui dirait qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup non plus. » fit remarquer Bob. « Mais j'ai passé presque vingt ans de ma vie avec ce vieil imbécile. Je ne peux pas imaginer vivre sans lui, même s'il a les papiers du divorce qui traîne quelque part depuis qu'on est mariés. »

« Un petit ami ne serait pas un peu... découragé par le fait que tu es marié ? »

Bob poussa un soupir et porta une main à son front d'un grand geste dramatique. « Ah, oui ! » délama t-il avant de sourire. « Mais j'ai vraiment le truc avec les mots. » Affectant un zozotement, il s'éventa et soupira: « Oh mon amour,pour toi je quitterais mon mari bien-aimé, même si ça signifie que je perdrais mon aile du manoir dans laquelle nous pourrions aisément nous installer, la piscine et tous ces merveilleux serviteurs jeunes et musclés SI mignons ! »

Harry était plié en deux par ses gloussements le temps que Bob ne s'arrête.

« Comme tu vois, » conclut Bob avec jovialité. « J'ai de nombreuses raisons, principalement à la banque, d'estimer que rester marié à un des hommes les plus riches du monde sorcier est mieux et plus sûr pour moi, et la plupart des beaux gosses est incapable de résister à l'idée des jeunes serviteurs. En plus l'idée de divorcer de Lucius ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée. Jamais. N'importe quel petit ami que je considérerait comme en valant la peine devrait se faire à l'idée que Lucius sera toujours mon mari et que rien ne changera ça. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Bob lui lança un regard étrange. « Parce que j'aime ce vieux crétin. »

« Ai-aime ? »

« Chéri, s'il m'avait tourné le dos suffisamment longtemps je l'aurais aimé dans tous les sens du terme et j'en aurais inventé d'autres... » Le sourire de Bob était aussi large que salace, mais il devint bientôt sincère. « Il ne partage peut-être pas mes préférences, mais il a toujours été très bon envers moi. C'est une des meilleures personnes qu'on puisse trouver, même si très peu de gens s'en rendent compte. Je crois bien être le seul pour le moment... »

« Lucius ? Un des meilleurs ? »

« Tu remontes rapidement dans le classement, chéri. » Bob tendit le bras pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Harry. « Tu me rappelles moi quand j'étais jeune, mais hétéro, plus maigrichon et... et bien, sans vouloir te vexer, avec moins de goût pour les vêtements.. Luce, par contre, c'est mon gros nounours en peluche. Il faut juste le comprendre. »

« J'aimerais mieux pas. »

Bob le regarda intensément pendant un long moment. « On ne sait jamais, poussin. » dit-il. « Parle-lui. Enfin, tu portes son bébé, ça pourrait aider de connaître un peu le père. »

« Je suppose... » admit Harry.

« Et maintenant, » Bob attrapa une longue cane sur le présentoir à côté du miroir. Sa tête était une rose en argent. « Je ferais bien d'y aller, j'ai devant moi une nuit de boisson, de batifolages et de bais... »

« J'ai saisi ! »

Bob éclata de rire et éxécuta une petite pirouette pour bien montrer l'effet d'ensemble. « Alors, poussin, tu aimes ? » Harry hocha la tête avec un air approbateur. « Et le chapeau ? »

« Il est... euh ? »

« Duveteux ? »

« Je pensais plutôt à 'gay' ? »

« Parfait ! » Bob rit et déposa un baiser sur le front de Harry. « Ne m'attends pas, chéri ! J'ai bien l'intention de profiter de ma soirée ! »

Sur ce, il bondit jusqu'à la porte, laissant Harry dans le halle en train de secouer la tête en pouffant de rire. Il tourna à gauche dans le living room et vit Lucius Malfoy assis sur le canapé, apparemment perdu dans la contemplation des flammes qui brûlaient dans le foyer de la cheminée.

Sans le joyeux babillage de Narcissa, la maison était étrangement silencieuse, et Harry s'approcha discrètement du canapé. Il se demandait s'il devait suivre le conseil de Bob et essayer de déchiffrer l'homme qui l'avait mit enceint.

Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du canapé, l'expression qu'il vit sur le visage de Lucius fut une nouveauté pour lui.

L'homme était confortablement vautré dans les coussins, ses yeux fixés sur les flammes, mais il avait l'air... triste. Étrangement triste, et pensif. L'une de ses mains traçaient sans s'en rendre compte des cercles sur l'accoudoir du canapé et de temps à autre il laissait échapper un petit soupir.

Harry s'assit précautionneusement et vit disctinctement le moment où le visage de Malfoy se ferma. C'était à l'instant où le canapé avait bougé et où il avait réalisé qu'il n'était plus seul. Ses traits se durcirent lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers Harry.

« Potter. » le salua t-il.

« Est-ce que... ça vous dérange si je m'assois ici ? »

Lucius commença à se relever. « Je vous en prie. » répondit-il, mais la main de Harry sur son bras le coupa dans son élan. Des yeux gris et froids se posèrent sur la main en question, puis sur le visage de Harry, de nombreuses émotions différentes bataillant brièvement sur son visage. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« S'il vous plaît, je... c'est que... j'aimerais mieux ne pas rester tout seul. »

Lucius eut un reniflement de déain et commença à se dégager. « Je vais appeler un elfe de maison. »

« Non ! S'il vous plaît ! » s'exclama Harry en s'accrochant désespérément à son poignet et en parcourant du regard l'immense pièce. La supplique était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère, la pièce était massive et sinistre dans la pénombre, et il était assez effrayé à l'idée d'y être laissé seul. « Narcissa est sortie et cet endroit... Je-j'aime pas être tout seul... Je n'ai jamais aimé ça... c'est comme... » Il s'interrompit. « Laissez tomber. »

« C'est comme quoi, Potter ? » Lucius ne fit pas mine de s'en aller, mais il ne se rassit pas non plus sur la canapé.

Harry frissonna en repensant à sa vie chez les Dursley. Le placard sous l'escalier. Les ténèbres. L'isolation. Les insultes. La solitude. « Ce serait comme avant que je n'aille à Poudlard. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je n'aime pas être tout seul. » répondit Harry d'une voix si basse que lui-même l'entendit à peine. « Comme chez les Dursley. »

« Comme si le grand Harry Potter allait jamais se retrouver seul ! » dit Lucius d'un ton dédaigneux.

« C'est ce que tout le monde croit. » murmura Harry, perdu dans ses pensées. « Tout le monde imagine ça par défaut, mais ils ne me laissaient pas avoir d'amis. Ils s'assuraient toujours que je soit tout seul... que je sois traité comme un moins que rien. Je ne valais as un clou à leurs yeux. »

On entendit le froissement du velours du canapé lorsque Lucius se rassit, et Harry releva péniblement les yeux pour voir ce dernier le en train de le contempler avec un air intrigué. « Ils ne vous ont pas honoré pour ce que vous avez fait ? »

« Honoré ? » Harry fut à deux doigt de rire de ce concept. « Ils me haïssaient à cause de ce qu'étaient mes parents. Ils avaient peur de ce que je risquais de devenir, alors ils ont essayé d'écrabouiller ma magie en me traitant quasiment comme un animal, et comme un esclave. »

Les yeux de Lucius s'étrécirent légèrement. « Ca ne peut pas être vrai. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais permis une chose pareille. » Il paraissait plus essayer de se convaincre lui-même qu'autre chose. « Il aurait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour vous protéger. »

« C'est lui qui m'a déposé sur le pas de leur porte. » répondit doucement Harry. « Il ne les a jamais rencontré une seule fois. Il ne pouvait pas se confronter à eux. Alors il m'a laissé là avec une lettre, enveloppé dans une couverture. »

« Et les gens se demande pourquoi je méprise cette vieille chèvre. » marmonna Lucius en secouant la tête d'un air incrédule.

« Il avait probablement de bonnes raisons. » dit Harry en regardant ses mains. Même si Lucius n'avait rien dit de cruel ou de blessant, il sentait ses yeux le brûler au souvenir de ce qu'était sa vie avant qu'il ne prenne connaissance de son héritage.

« Probablement des anêries comme quoi ça aiderait à façonner le caractère, à renforcer la volonté ou une idiotie de ce genre. » cracha Lucius avec véhémence et dégoût. Il sembla alors remarquer l'apparence abattue de Harry. « Potter... Harry... »

« J'ai essayé de croire ça. » murmura t-il d'une voix pleine de larmes. « Tout le monde attendait de moi que je sois fort, puissant, intelligent et populaire... J'avais vaincu Voldemort, alors c'était comme une obligation... mais non... je ne suis qu'un gamin... »

Sa gorge le brûlait à force d'essayer de retenir ses sanglots, il ferma étroitement les yeux et pressa les paumes de ses mains contre son front.

Il ne fut pas qu'un peu choqué de sentir deux mains se poser gentiment sur ses épaules et l'attirer contre le torse de Lucius Malfoy. L'homme le laissa s'enterrer dans ses bras pendant que ses larmes commençaient à couler.

En dépit de la voix mentale qui lui hurlait qu'il se comportait comme une grosse chochotte, Harry se laissa aller à pleurer pour la première fois depuis des années, en sécurité dans la certitude que personne n'allait le gifler, se moquer de lui ou le rabaisser.

Il ne s'était senti aussi confiant et protégé qu'une seule fois, lorsque Molly Weasley l'avait serré contre elle comme l'aurait fait une mère.

Maintenant que Lucius Malfoy le serrait étroitement dans ses bras d'un air protecteur, il se demandait si c'était ce qu'on ressentait quand un père nous tenait contre lui. Est-ce qu'on se sentait aussi en sécurité et à l'abri du monde entier ?

« Tu ne retourneras jamais là bas. » entendit-il murmurer Lucius. « Tu vas avoir un semblant de vie normale maintenant. Dumbledore peut dire ce qu'il veut, tu es sous ma protection. »

S'il avait été capable de prononcer des mots, Harry savait qu'il n'aurait même jamais été capable de trouver les bons pour traduire l'étendue de sa gratitude.

A la place, il resta où il se trouvait, roulé en boule dans les bras protecteurs de Lucius Malfoy, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes. Il tomba peu à peu dans un sommeil profond, les bras de Lucius toujours passés autour de ses épaules.


	6. Rayonnant

Je vois que le petit bout d'angst du chapitre précédent a fait des adeptes. Et bien tant mieux, parce que la deuxième couche arrive. Juste après la robe de cocktail. Vous verrez bien.

Bon, pas grand chose à ajouter, amusez vous bien, et à la prochaine !

* * *

Chapitre 6: Rayonnant

* * *

« Je suis... et je relance d'un Gallion... »

« Un Gallion ? » Lucius arqua un sourcil. « Diantre, quel gros joueur. »

Harry sourit. « C'est ironique, venant de celui qui ne joue qu'avec des Noises. » Bob éclata de rire et Harry prit une délicate teinte écarlate. « Pas dans ce sens là ! » s'exclama t-il hâtivement.

« Bien entendu. » gloussa Lucius en secouant la tête. « Mais on sait tous les deux que Bob est un petit pervers à l'esprit tordu. »

« Ca tu l'as dit ! » confirma Bob avec jovialité. « Et fier en plus, merci bien Monsieur Malfoy. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je tolère ta présence déjà, _Madame_ Malfoy ? »

Bob battit des cils. « Alors en fin de compte on a vraiment un peu de glamour dans ce mariage ? »

Harry Potter ne put contenir son rire.

Si on lui avait dit encore quatre mois auparavant qu'à la mi-novembre il serait enceint de deux mois et demi de Lucius Malfoy et qu'il apprécierait sa compagnie ainsi que celle de sa femme travestie, il aurait répondu à la personne qu'elle était cinglée.

Cela dit, il l'aurait traitée de malade si elle avait essayé de suggérer que Narcissa était quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un femme magnifique.

Et maintenant ils étaient tous les trois dans une salle de jeu spécialement conçue du l'aile ouest du manoir Malfoy, construite sur le modèle d'un casino moldu avec la totale: tabourets doublés cuir positionnés autour de la table ronde à laquelle ils étaient assis et lampes vertes pendant du plafond leur donnant pile la lumière suffisante.

Une pile de Gallions, de Mornilles et de Noises était entassée au milieu de la table, scintillant doucement dans la lumière sourde. Bob réajusta ses cartes et fit passer son regard entre Lucius et Harry avec un petit sourire en coin.

Lucius avait fourni les pièces, puisque les jetons en plastique avaient été... 'perdus'.

Bob avait marmonné avec un air coupable qu'il s'ennuyait pendant le dernier rassemblement de Mangemorts et qu'il les avait lancés à la tête de Voldemort, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit tellement frustré qu'il les avait réduits en poussière à coups de sorts.

La seule raison qui avait empêché Bob de subir le même sort était qu'il s'était bravement jeté (sous les traits de Narcissa) dans les bras de Voldemort en gloussant que son talent à l'ensorceler était sans fin et qu'elle se demandait si son si magistral Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui 'sait tellement bien se servir de sa baguette juste comme j'aime' serait d'accord pour l'aider à s'améliorer avec ses gros sortilèges.

De toute évidence, Voldemort avait besoin de faire contrôler son audition parce qu'il était apparamment devenu très rapidement rouge (clair) et agité.

C'était une autre des choses que Harry avait apprises durant son séjour au manoir Malfoy: Lord Voldemort était en tête de classement des sorciers les plus maléfiques du monde parce qu'il n'avait jamais pu tremper le biscuit et qu'à force ça avait dégénéré en un puits sans fond de frustration sexuelle et de rage, et il ne pourrait jamais résoudre son problème parce que...

Harry avait failli faire dans son caleçon quand il l'avait appris.

Avec l'émergence des ses traits serpentins, le reste de son corps avait suivi le mouvement et pris quelques autres des caractéristiques de l'animal, ce qui signifiait que son autrefois très honorable double décimètre avait rétréci. Beaucoup.

Bien sûr, les Mangemorts feignaient l'ignorance, mais chacun d'entre eux savait que leur Seigneur rembourrait son joli petit string avec une chaussette de tennis en boule.

Lucius avait un vrai talent pour offrir à Harry des visions d'horreur.

Bob prit plusieurs pièces dans la pile qui remplaçait les jetons et les posa sur le gros tas qui se trouvait au milieu de la table. « Je suis et je relance pour un nouveau tour. »

« Il bluffe. » fit remarquer Harry à Lucius.

« Clairement. » confirma Lucius.

« mais vous avez fini de faire ça, tous les deux ? » s'exclama Bob en abattant sa main sur la table. « Vous êtes tout... potes viriles avec ce jeux stupide et c'est pas juste pour moi ! Je ne bluffais pas ! J'ai de très bonne cartes ! » Une paire d'yeux gris et une paire d'yeux verts se posèrent sur lui, ouvertement sceptiques. « Bon, peut-être que je bluffais... un petit peu... »

« Bob, » dt Harry avec patience en essayant de ne pas sourire devant la moue très Narcissesque sur le visage de Bob. « On sait que tu ne sais pas jouer au poker, alors tu ne peux que bluffer puisque tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu fais. »

« Bien sûr que si je sais jouer ! »

« Bob... »

« D'accord, d'accord ! » Il leva les mains au ciel. « Je ne sais pas jouer au poker ! Mais si j'ai, » Il jeta un oeil à ses cartes. « Une reine de coeur, un valet de coeur, un dix de coeur, un roi de coeur et un as de coeur ? »

Harry et Lucius vérifièrent tous deux rapidement leurs mains.

« Oui, tu as raison Bob, de très mauvaises cartes. » dit rapidement Lucius en refermant sa main pour dissimuler sa suite partielle du deux au cinq de pic.

« Complètement inutiles. » confirma Harry en cachant sa paire de neufs. (1)

« C'est un jeu stupide de toute façon. » ronchonna Bob avec humeur en repoussant la pile d'argent loin de lui. « Je veux jouer à autre chose ! Quelque chose de drôle ! Quelque chose auquel je sais jouer ! »

« Bob, tu sais très bien que Harry n'est pas en état de jouer à Twister avec toi. » dit fermement Lucius en montrant le ventre rond et massif de Harry, caché sous une large chemise empruntée à la garde-robe de Lucius. « Il ne reste plus qu'un mois et on ne peut pas prendre le risque que quoi que ce soit arrive trop tôt. »

Bob fronça le nez. « Rabat joie... » répondit-il en soufflant, grognon. Puis il commenaç à étudier l'autre homme d'un air calculateur. « Je pourrais toujours jouer contre toi... »

« Et de nouveau, je me vois forcé de répondre par un non emphatique. »

Bob regarda alternativement Harry et Lucius, sourcils froncés, en essayant de trouver une raison pour faire jouer Harry. Ou bien un jeu auquel pourrait participer un jeune homme de dix-sept ans très très enceint.

« Je sais ! »

« Grand Dieu, ayez pitié de nous. » gémit Lucius en posant sa tête entre ses bras sur la table.

« Oh la ferme, vieux grincheux. » dit Bob d'un ton léger. Il se mit debout sur ses jambes bottées et remit en place sa chemise bleu foncé. « Harry chéri, viens avec moi. »

« Où ça ? » demanda t-il. Il avait fait l'expérience de ce à quoi pouvait mener un 'viens avec moi'.

La semaine précédente, Narcissa lui avait indiqué une porte alors qu'il cherchait l'un des nombreux toilettes du manoir, et il s'était immédiatement retrouvé dans ce qui pouvait potentiellement être un des moments les plus embarrassants de sa vie.

Narcissa avait dit 'viens avec moi', et, de manière très stupide, désespéré qu'il était de trouver des toilettes, il l'avait suivie.

Oui, elle l'avait effectivement amené à des toilettes, qu'il avait bien failli embrasser tellement il était soulagé avant de s'en servir, mais en se retournant il se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait amené tout droit dans la salle de bain privée de Lucius, dans laquelle ce dernier, particulièrement gêné, essayait de prétendre qu'il n'était pas en train de jouer avec des bateaux de guerre en plastique dans la baignoire.

Après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois en essayant très fort de ne pas s'attarder sur le fait que Lucius avait stratégiquement placé un gros sous-marin au-dessus d'une certaine... zone, il s'était rendu compte qu'il devrait probablement quitter la pièce avec un rapide « Heu... Je vais y aller... hum... jolie salle de bains... »

Inutile de préciser qu'après ça il était rapidement devenu très suspicieux, surtout après avoir dû se dandiner aussi vite que possible hors de la salle de bain, son visage aussi rouge que celui de Malfoy, pour trouver Narcissa en train de hurler de rire dans le couloir.

« Dans ma chambre, poussin. »

Lucius se retrouva instantanément debout. « Bob, tu ne vas pas corrompre ce pauvre garçon ! » dit-il, sa voix aussi dure que de la glace. Bob fit la moue. « Et inutile de me faire cette grimace ridicule ! Je t'interdis de l'emmener dans ta chambre ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda précautionneusement Harry.

Ces derniers temps, Lucius semblait plus en proie aux sautes d'humeur que lui, sans même avoir l'excuse de la grossesse.

Il insistait pour tout faire et tout dire afin que Harry se sente en permanence à l'aise. Leur relation avait pris un virage à 180 degrés depuis l'arrivée de Harry.

« Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de le savoir. »

« C'était pas pour le sexe ! Enfin... pas encore. » Bob croisa les bras. « Tu sais que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, Luce. » dit-il sur un ton de défi. « Je voulais juste... tu sais... renforcer notre lien père-mère-être-mal-défini. »

« Est-ce que ces mots sont censés me faire aussi peur ? » demanda Harry du coin de la bouche.

« Plus que probablement. » répondit Lucius d'une voix tout aussi basse, ses yeux gris brillants dans la lumière sourde. « Mais, » ajouta t-il en poussant Harry sans douceur vers un Bob tout sourire. « Je ne vois pas de danger à laisser ma femme s'amuser avec son jouet favori. »

« Lucius ! »

« Youpi ! »

Avant que Harry ne puisse laisser un colère de saute d'humeur l'affecter suffisamment pour qu'il ne hurle so indignation au père de son enfant, une paire de mains manucurées l'avait attrapée par le bras, et un Bob sautillant le traînait dans les entrailles du manoir vers un endroit craint de tous les hommes mortels.

La chambre à coucher de Narcissa Malfoy.

Également connue sous le nom d'Antre du Relooking.

Son cri agonisant raisonna dans les couloirs alors qu'il disparaissaient hors de vue de Lucius.

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccciiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuusssssss!"

* * *

« Je te déteste. »

« C'est réciproque, mon lapin. » dit Bob en riant. « Tu es adorable comme ça. »

Harry le fusilla du regard en essayant sans succès de se dépétrer de la monstruosité rouge et or dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé saucissonné par les mains expertes de Bob avant même de pouvoir protester ou d'ouvrir la bouche pour appeler à l'aide.

« Attends une minute... » Il essaya de battre en retraite en voyant Bob l'approcher avec un ojet en forme de boîte entre les mains. « Pose ça, Bob ! Pose ça tout de site ! »

« Un petit sourire ! »

« NON ! »

Le flash partit et Harry eut soudain envie de pleurer.

Il était là, lourd et enceint, et fourré comme une dinde de Noël dans une robe de cocktail rouge et or, avec une échancrure qui remontait presque tout en haut de ses cuisses et laissait voir une quantité indécente de jambes raisonnablement poilues hissées sur des talons aiguilles.

Et maintenant il y avait des preuves photographiques.

« Ce sont vraiment tes couleurs, Harry. J'aurais dû le savoir... un vrai petit Gryffondor. » le complimenta Bob en riant avant de replacer l'appareil photo sur une étagère et d'aller aider Harry à se relever.

L'armoire occupait une large section du mur du dressing de la chambre de Narcissa/Bob. Le reste du mur était pris par des vêtements pour toutes les occasions, dans toutes les formes, couleurs et tous les styles que Harry ait jamais pû imaginer.

« Gryffondor, tu parles. » marmonna Harry avec un petit air coupable en repoussant les bretelles de la robe et en essayant de la retirer à grands renforts de remuements de popotin. « Enceint d'un des couples de Serpentards les plus connus des temps modernes. »

« Et tu es absolument magnifique comme ça. » dit Bob avec jovialité en remettant en place les fines bretelles à paillettes malgré le efforts futiles de Harry pour s'enfuir. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la grossesse rend toujours le gens comme radieux... »

« Cet imbécile a raison. » dit un autre voix depuis la porte. Lucius était appuyé contre l'encadrement et le regardait en ricanant. « Même avec cette robe ridicule. Honnêtement Bob, c'était une horreur sur ta mère, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire qu'elle serait mieux sur Harry ? »

Bob renifla. « Je le trouve très beau. »

« Peut-être pour toi mais... » Des yeux verts s'écarquillèrent. « Ouch... »

« Ouch ? » répéta nerveusement Bob en agrippant hâtivement le bras de Harry pour l'aider à s'asseoir dans le siège face au miroir. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire 'ouch' ? » Il se tourna avec un air paniqué vers Lucius. « Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire 'ouch' ? »

En un battement Lucius se retrouva à genoux à côté de Harry. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le visage de Harry s'éclaira d'une expression d'émerveillement stupéfait et il posa une main avec révérence sur son ventre rond. « Il... Il m'a donné un coup. » répondit-il en levant la tête vers les deux Malfoy, la voix tremblante d'émotion. « Je l'ai senti me donner un coup. »

« C'est vrai ? »

Harry attrapa l'une des mains de Lucius et la posa sur son ventre. « Ici... » dit-il.

« Je ne sens rien... » Ses yeux devinrent tout ronds. « Oh... »

« Laisse-moi sentir ! Laisse-moi sentir ! »

« On ne tripote pas, Bob. » le prévint Lucius lorsque ce dernier repoussa sa main de côté sans cérémonie.

Bob leva les yeux au plafond. « C'est pas vraiment le moment, tu ne crois pas, Luce ? »

« C'est de toi qu'on parle, Bob. » rappela Harry avec un sourire amusé.

Le blond essaya de paraître choqué et échoua misérablement. « Je vais tâcher de garder mes mains à distance respecta- ohmondieu ! » couina t-il en regardant Harry, puis son ventre, encore et encore. « Il a donné un coup ! Je l'ai senti ! »

« C'est... » L'énormité de la situation frappa Harry pour la première fois. C'était réél. Cette situation. Il était vraiment enceint. Il y avait vraiment un bébé à l'intérieur de lui en train de grandir, une petite vie, qu'il protégeait de son corps.

Il essaya de ne pas penser à la scène d'Aliens dans laquelle un homme a le ventre qui explose. Bien sûr, le seul film que les Dursley l'avaient laissé regarder devait revenir le hanter _maintenant_.

« Harry ? » demanda Lucius en le regardant avec inquiétude. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Pour une raison qu'il s'expliquait mal, il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. « Je suis enceint, » murmura t-il en fixant Lucius. « Je suis vraiment enceint... d'un bébé... de... de ton bébé. »

L'homme hocha la tête une fois et sourit. Même après toutes ces semaines pendant lesquelles il avait pû s'habituer à ce rare sourire plein de chaleur, il se trouvait toujours stupéfait d'à quel point Malfoy pouvait avoir l'air... gentil. « C'est un concept... assez étrange, hein ? » dit-il sur un ton rassurant en serrant doucement le genoux de Harry.

« Juste un peu. »

Les yeux de Lucius s'étrècirent légèrement alors qu'il étudiait attentivement Harry. « Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air un peu... pâle. »

« C'est juste que... c'est la première fois que je réalise... » répondit Harry d'une voix mal assurée. Il avait l'impression d'être à la fois en train de brûler de l'intérieur et d'être gelé jusqu'à l'os. « Je suis enceint. Pour de vrai. Je vais avoir un bébé... que... qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

« Comment ça ? »

Même Bob était devenu étrangement silencieux.

« J-je veux dire, je porte votre bébé... qu'est-ce qui se passe quand il sort ? » Sa voix avait été rendue aigüe par la peur et la confusion. « On fait tous comme si de rien n'était ? Est-ce que vous le gardez ? Le bébé ? Est-ce que je fais comme si je savais pas qu'il existe ? Est-ce que je fais comme si j'étais jamais venu ici ? Comme si j'avais pas vécu avec vous ? » Il regardait alternativement leurs deux visages, en larmes, alors qu'il forçait les mots à passer sa gorge nouée. « Est-ce que je fais comme si... comme si je m'étais pas jamais senti aussi en sécurité... et aussi aimé ici... qu'où que ce soit d'autre dans ma vie ? »

« Oh Harry... » Lucius se redressa et prit dans ses bras l'adolescent secoué de sanglots alors que son propre visage se tordait de douleur et de compassion. « Tu n'as pas besoin de partir si tu n'en as pas envie, tu sais. Je t'ai dit que tu étais sous ma protection et j'étaits sérieux. »

« Mais je peux pas rester ici... » dit Harry d'une voix brisée. « Je peux pas prendre le risque que quoi que ce soit vous arrive... pas avec Voldemort dans la nature... vous seriez en danger... et le bébé... » Ses yeux devinrent un peu fous. « Et s'il essaye de prendre le bébé ? »

La main de Bob serra celle de Harry pour le rassurer. « On ne laissera pas ça arriver, poussin. » promit-il, ses yeux gris fermes et résolus. « Toi et le petit fond de bouteille de potion vous faites partie de la famille, et rien, pas même ce vieux Kaa, ne pourront vous arracher à nous. »

De sa main libre, Harry se frotta les yeux. Il était toujours coincé de manière étrangement confortable entre Lucius et Bob. Il leur adressa un sourire ému. « Vous risquez de devoir vous expliquer un peu. » marmonna t-il.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » demanda Lucius.

« Comment vous allez expliquer à Drago que je vais devenir sa quasi-belle-mère ? »

* * *

(1) Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas les règles du poker, Bob a une quinte flush royale, la meilleure main possible du jeu, qui explose Harry qui n'a qu'une paire (qui rapporte le moins de points) et Lucius qui n'a de fait rien du tout.


	7. Tout émouvu

Coucou, c'est encore moi ! Tu vas voir, Archea, je vais y arriver à faire mes quatre chapitres par semaine (peut-être). Oh, et Misa, interdiction de sauter directement au bout que t'as pas lu sous peine de... de... de rien du tout mais même.

Et priez pour moi petits lecteurs, si tout va bien j'aurai bientôt une autorisation de traduction d'un nouveau sirry, de Nimori. Nimori ! La classe, non ?

* * *

Chapitre 7: Tout émouvu

* * *

« Il est en chemin ! »

Harry était assis à une table dans le bureau adjacent au living room pricipal du manoir, occupé à faire ses devoirs. Il releva la tête en entendant Narcissa. « Qui ? » demanda t-il. Dans un coin de sa tête il nota que Lucius n'avait pas eu de réaction et semblait être assis de manière très rigide à l'autre bout de la table.

« Drago ! » Narcissa frappa dans ses mains. « Mon petit garçon ! »

« Oh... » Harry se sentit soudain étrangement engourdi à l'idée que son rival détesté de l'école allait venir. Même s'il connaissait à présent ses parents, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer au souvenir du Serpentard blond et de son attitude moqueuse et blessante. « C'est... chouette. »

Narcissa ne sembla pas remarquer le manque d'enthousiasme ambiant, trop prise dans son excitation. « Mon petit dragon ! » s'exclama t-elle en riant. « Je vais devoir l'aider à se réinstaller... Lucius, il va falloir que tu viennes lui dire bonjour aussi ! »

Le « Oui, Ciss » épuisé qui en résulta poussa Harry à regarder à l'autre bout de la table avec inquiétude.

Lucius se tenait le dos courbé dans son siège, une main étalée paume vers le bas sur la table, le regard dans le vague au-dessus d'un noeud de bois logé entre ses doigts. Il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi... abattu.

Alors que Narcissa partit en sautillant joyeusement préparer l'arrivée de son fils, Harry se leva, fit le tour de la table et alla poser une main hésitante sur l'épaule de Malfoy. « Lucius ? »

L'homme sursauta violemment, visiblement surpris, et releva la tête. « Harry ? »

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air très heureux. »

« Ah bon ? » Il eut un rire dur, presque un aboiement, qui fut très loin d'atteindre ses yeux. « Bien sûr que je suis heureux. Mon fils est à la maison. Mon petit garçon. La pire petite peste égoïste et arrogante qu'on puisse trouver. Bien sûr que je suis ravi. »

Harry fut momentanément confus. « Quoi ? »

« Excuse moi, » dit Lucius à voix basse avant de se lever et de passer à côté du jeune homme à présent très rond. « Je dois aller le saluer. »

Incapable de trouver les mots pour l'arrêter, Harry le regarda traverser la pièce et entrer dans le long couloir dans lequel Narcissa l'appelait. Il entendit la porte d'entrée grincer et Narcissa pousser un grand cri de joie.

« DRAGO ! »

Il ressentit une petite douleur très aigüe juste sous son coeur.

C'était l'une de ces fois où il souhaitait vraiment pouvoir se rappeler de ce qu'était l'amour d'une mère. Il leva une main pour toucher la cicatrice qui ornait son front, le signe de l'amour de sa propre mère concrétisé par le sortilège d'un autre.

Son autre main alla s'égarer sur son ventre, dans lequel un petit être grandissait chaque jour, une petite personne qui faisait partie de lui et qu'il commençait à aimer, même s'il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Aimerait-il le bébé autant que Narcissa aimait Drago ?

Et Lucius ?

Il... il avait vraiment l'air de mépriser son propre fils, alors qu'est-ce qui allait se passer avec la petite chose qui grandissait en lui ? Est-ce que Lucius la détesterait aussi ?

Harry se dirigea discrètement vers la porte en se mordant la lèvre et en veillant bie à rester hors de vue.

A travers l'interstice, il vit Drago et Narcissa en train d'entrer dans le hall, le bras de Narcissa passé autour du jeune homme. Il lui souriait en parlant à toute vitesse de quelque chose qu'il avait fait à l'école.

Quelque chose à propos d'un 'sang de bourbe'.

Toujours ce même vieux Drago, contempla Harry en fermant les yeux avec un soupir.

Dans le hall, il entendit Lucius prononcer le nom de son fils.

Jetant de nouveau un coup d'oeil, il vit Drago afficher un petit sourire insupportable. « Père, » répondit-il de cette même voix nasillarde et traînante qui donnait envie à la plupart des gens de lui donner un coup de poing dans la bouche.

« J'ose espérer que tu t'es conduit comme il se doit ce trimestre. »

« Comme toujours, père. » répondit Drago d'un ton paresseux. Il n'avait l'air de rien de plus qu'un petit morveux avec un manche à balai dans l'arrière-train et Harry avait très envie de lui renverser un autre bol de yaourt sur la tête pour être aussi notoirement impoli. « Venez, mère. Nous devons encore défaire mes bagages ! »

Apparemment, Narcissa était tout à fait d'accord et 'mère' et fils partirent dans les corridors venteux du manoir Malfoy en laissant le père seul dans le hall, rigide comme une statue, les mâchoires serrées.

Les poings de Lucius Malfoy pendaient à ses côtés et il resta sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes en prenant de longues et lentes inspirations.

Puis il se dirigea de manière très rigide vers le grand salon, la plus vaste pièce du manoir, dans lequel Harry et Lucius avaient eu leur première conversation civilisée, le soir où Bob était sorti.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Tâchant de se faire aussi discret que possible avec un ventre si gros qu'il avait l'air d'avoir tassé un ballon de plage sous son pull, Harry descendit le couloir sur la pointe des pieds en espérant que Drago n'apparaisse pas soudainement.

Il parvint avec peine à se glisser dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon et referma cette dernière derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Lucius debout devant l'une des larges fenêtres. Il paraissait totalement inconscient de la présence de Harry, les mains jointes dans le dos, un air triste et pensif sur le visage.

Le même air qu'avait Lucius lorsqu'il avait contemplé le feu.

« Lucius ? »

Les yeux de Malfoy se fermèrent. « J'aimerais être seul, Potter. » dit-il. Sa voix était très basse. Monotone, complètement vide d'émotions.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien. Absolument rien. Rien du tout. »

Harry mâchonna sa lèvre quelques instants, puis fit quelques pas dans sa direction. « Ça... Ça ne te fais pas plaisir que ton fils soit rentré ? »

Lucius se tourna légèrement pour le regarder. « Tu as rencontré mon fils, Harry. Tu as vu le genre de personne qu'il est. » dit-il doucement. « Maintenant, quand on sait que je suis la raison pour laquelle il est comme ça, peut-être peux-tu me dire pourquoi je devrais célébrer son retour alors qu'il ne fait que me rappeler quel mauvais père je fais. »

Harry le regarda fixement. « Je-je ne comprend pas. »

« Non. J'imagine que non. » Lucius se retourna vers la fenêtre, fit un pas en avant et posa ses mains sur l'encadrement. Ses yeux parcouraient le parc alors qu'il laissa échapper un soupir lourd de fatigue. « Tu devrais probablement être mis au courant. Drago est les résultat de mes tentatives pour protéger ceux que j'aime. »

« Huh ? »

Lucius baissa la tête et commença à parler à voix basse. « En dehors de la famille, tout le monde me connaît comme le fameux Lucius Malfoy. N'importe qui dans le monde sorcier sait que je suis un mage noir cruel et sadique. » Harry essaya de l'interrompre en protestant, mais Lucius leva une main pour le faire taire. « J'admets avoir un certain intérêt pour la magie noire, mais je ne suis certainement pas un mage noir. »

« Je-je ne comprends pas bien. »

« J'y viens, Harry. » dit Lucius avec patience. « Je ne suis pas un mage noir, mais les gens croient que si, alors je joue le jeu, ce qui signifie que je dois avoir l'air fort, être une menace potentielle. Personne n'ose me défier, et ainsi ma propre famille est à l'abri des véritables mages noirs. Tout le monde voit le masque et l'accepte sans poser de question... ou au moins, c'était ce qui était censé se passer avec les gens à l'extérieur de la famille. »

« Mais Drago t'as vu comme ça... » murmura Harry, qui commençait soudain à comprendre.

« Drago a cru que le façade que je montrais au monde extérieur était la façon dont un sorcier digne de ce nom doit se comporter. » L'homme se retourna pour s'adosser à la vitre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il baissa les yeux au sol. « Rien de ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire en privé ne l'a convaincu du contraire. La façon dont je me conduisais en public lui suffisait. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« Tu crois ? » Lucius eut un rire amer. « Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point j'ai travaillé dur pour essayer de le remettre dans le droit chemin. Pour lui apprendre un peu de décence. Le genre de respect qu'il faut montrer à ceux qui le méritent. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est dur de voir son propre enfant devenir la chose qu'on hait le plus au monde en sachant que c'est de ta faute parce que c'est toi qui l'a placé dans ce moule. »

« Tu as essayé, Lucius. D'autres ne se seraient même pas donné cette peine. » dit Harry avec douceur en approchant Lucius et en posant une main sur son bras pour le rassurer.

« J'ai essayé, oui. » Le sorcier poussa un soupir. « Mais est-ce que j'ai essayé assez fort ? Si j'y avais vraiment mis tout mon coeur j'aurais réussi à le ramener dans le droit chemin... tu connais ses... Tu nous connais, Bob et moi. Tu sais comment nous sommes et pourtant nous avons réussi à élever quelque chose comme... lui. »

« Narcissa l'aime. »

Le visage de Lucius se tordit de douleur et il ferma étroitement les yeux.

« Moi aussi j'aime ce petit con. » dit-il d'une voix si basse que Harry faillit ne pas l'entendre. « Je déteste ce qu'il est devenu. Je déteste la façon dont il se conduit, dont il traite les gens. Mais c'est toujours mon fils et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer. »

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux très vite en essayant d'écrabouiller l'immense mièvrerie qui commençait à s'accumuler dans sa poitrine. Le père de son bébé aimait son autre enfant. Lucius Malfoy était capable d'aimer...

Malheureusement, la poussée de fierté maternelle qui s'ensuivit parvint à déclencher le mécanisme d'hormones automatique et avant même qu'il ne puisse se concentrer sur des pensées plus normales les larmes inondaient son visage.

« Je déteste être enceint. » marmonna t-il en fouillant ses poches à la recherche d'un de ses mouchoirs répugnants.

« Tu es étrangement silencieux. » murmura Lucius en relevant les yeux du parquet puis il secoua la tête. « Pas encore ! » Harry lui lança un regard d'excuse, même si à travers les larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux le sorcier était un peu flou. « Pour l'amour du ciel, Harry ! Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? »

« Est... » Il renifla un grand coup avant de parvenir à continuer. « Est-ce que tu as un mouchoir ? »

« Bien sûr. » dit Lucius en commençant à chercher dans ses poches. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

D'une voix plus haute que d'habitude (un peu comme Seamus, quand il s'était pris un coup de pied dans les noix), Harry répondit: « Tu étais tout paternel et... tu... tu disais des trucs émouvants... et mon corps est un idiot en ce moment. »

Lucius éclata de rire, même s'il restait un peu tendu. « C'est moi qui ai causé ça ? » demanda t-il en tendant un mouchoir en tissu à Harry. Ce dernier se moucha dans un bruit de klaxon alors que les larmes continuaient à couler. « Désolé. »

Il s'essuya le visage en hochant la tête. « Tu devrais le savoir maintenant, » dit-il en reniflant. « Que je pleure pour des trucs stupides, et quand tu deviens tout sentimental comme ça... »

« Dis que c'est stupide, » dit Lucius en pointant vers lui un doigt menaçant. « Et je t'étrangle, enceint ou pas. »

Harry essaya de sécher ses joues en les frottant avec le dos de sa main et eut un faible sourire. « J'allais dire que c'est mignon. » dit-il d'une voix étrangement couinante. Le visage de Lucius s'éclaira d'un demi-sourire. « Et, » ajouta Harry sans parvenir à cacher un petit rictus. « C'est aussi vachement bizarre ! »

« Viens là, toi ! »

Lucius attrapa Harry pas l'arrière de la tête et la coinça sous son bras en riant.

Les hurlements de protestation futiles de Harry furent bientôt remplacés par des rires étouffés. Il cessa de s'agiter et s'appuya contre le torse de Lucius pendant que l'homme lui donnait une petite claque affectueuse sur la tête.

« Tu es le sorcier le plus étrange et le plus cinglé que j'aie jamais rencontré. »

« Et c'est l'homme qui a épousé un travesti et qui a mis deux hommes enceint qui me dit ça ? »

Lucius gloussa. « Le point est valide, mais tu es plus altruiste que moi. Plus compatissant. »

Harry remua légèrement pour laisser reposer l'arrière de sa tête de manière confortable sur l'épaule de Lucius, regarda le plafond d'un air absent et poussa un soupir. L'un des bras de Lucius descendit autour de sa taille pour le maintenir en équilibre et sa main vint se poser sur le globe qui contenait leur bébé.

« Si ça n'est pas trop indiscret, » dit Lucius. « Pourquoi est-ce que ma crise de conscience t'a fait pleurer ? »

« Euh... Pas de raison particulière... »

« Harry. »

Des yeux verts croisèrent les cris avec réticence. « Je... Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas... ton fils... et j'ai eu peur que... que tu... que tu n'aimes pas ce bébé non plus... »

« Tu sais que c'est probablement la chose la plus absurde à laquelle tu aurais pu penser. »

« Je le sais _maintenant_. » confirma Harry. « Mais en voyant la façon dont Drago et toi vous conduisiez l'un envers l'autre, tu ne peux pas me reprocher de m'être inquiété. Je n'ai même pas de parents qui pourraient l'aider si tu décidais de me mettre à la porte. »

Lucius posa sa tempe contre celle de Harry et ferma les yeux. Son autre main vint couvrir celle de Harry posée juste au-dessus de son ventre.

Harry se dit que c'était étrangement confortable.

Il n'y avait absolument rien de sexuel là-dedans. C'était juste... agréable.

Harry sentit la joue de Lucius bouger légèrement contre la sienne, ce qui suggérait qu'il souriait. « J'aurais cru que tu aurais réalisé quelque chose à propos de notre famille depuis le temps. » La façon dont il avait prononcé 'notre famille' causa une vague de chaleur dans tout le corps de Harry, comme s'il avait bu un énorme verre de Bièraubeurre. Il avait une famille à présent. Une famille totalement absurde, mais une famille tout de même. Il n'en avait jamais eu auparavant. « Rien n'est vraiment ce que ça semble être vu de l'extérieur. »

« Vraiment ? » répondit Harry, impassible. « Tu crois ? »

« Hmm... » répondit Lucius d'un ton détaché. « Est-ce que tu me croirais si je te disais qu'en plus du fait que Narcissa est un travesti qui s'appelle Bob, je suis en fait une femme du nom de Cécilia de Bouffant et que Drago est un nain hermaphrodite danseur de limbo qui s'appelle Bong ? »

« Tu sais, ça m'inquiète mais oui. Je te croirais. »

Il sentit le torse de Lucius s'agiter d'un rire silencieux contre son dos. « Ciss avait raison à propos de toi quand tu es arrivé, Harry. » fit-il remarquer. « Tu t'intègres beaucoup trop bien chez nous pour ta propre sécurité. »

Harry ne put retenir un sourire. « Je crois bien que c'est l'une des choses les plus insultantes que tu m'aies jamais dit, tu sais. »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que moi et Narcissa ne formons pas un foyer normal ? »

« Coincoins en caoutchouc et sous-marins en plastique. Je ne dirai rien de plus. »

Cette fois Lucius ne réussit pas à contenir son hilarité. Il secoua la tête. « Tu es terrible, Potter. Absolument horrible. Je plains notre enfant, et j'espère qu'il aura mon esprit et mon physique et... bien, tout de moi comme ça il sera suffisamment beau et charmant pour survivre dans ce monde. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que ça va être un 'il' ? » demanda Harry. « Et pourquoi tu te berces d'illusions alors que tu sais qu'elle ressemblera trait pour trait à... euh... moi, si j'étais une femme. »

« Moi, me bercer d'illusions ? Je crains que tu ne sois dans l'erreur. Notre enfant sera un garçon. »

« Une fille ! »

« Garçon ! »

« Fille ! »

« Garçon ! »

« FILLE ! »

« Cochon d'Inde ! »

« Fi... » Harry cligna des yeux en réalisant ce que Lucius venait de dire. Ce dernier commença à rire. « Et bien... Ça serait certainement une surprise pas vrai ? » fit-il remarquer sèchement. « Et si c'est un cochon d'Inde on l'appellera Neville. »

« Et si c'est une femelle ? »

Harry examina la question pendant un long moment avant de répondre gravement: « Boris. Et elle sera ton portrait craché. »

« Comment ? Incroyablement séduisante ? »

« Non. Petite, avec une tête de rongeur, trop de poils et le nez qui coule. »


	8. Le mot juste

Comme vous avez été sage (et que j'aime pas attendre pour publier mais chut), un chapitre encore aujourd'hui ! Vive moi. Rien que pour force Archea à écrire, il se peut que je republie demain, mais au pire ce sera pour lundi.

Et, vous réalisez un peu, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres ? Deux ? C'est dingue quand même ce que le temps file.

Oh, et si vous voulez comprendre l'une des vannes à la fin, il faut avoir vu Star Wars, sinon ça gâche un peu. L'épisode cinq, si je ne m'abuse.

* * *

Chapitre 8: Le mot juste

* * *

« C'est dommage qu'on ait pas pu parler de toi à Drago. »

« Je ne trouve pas. »

« Moi non plus. »

Narcissa poussa un gros soupir en jouant avec sa cuiller et regarda alternativement son mari et Harry. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous ne faites pas d'efforts pour essayer de l'apprécier. Il n'est vraiment pas si horrible. »

Comme de coutume, ils prenaient leur dîner dans la salle à manger. Lucius était assis à une extrémité de la table, Narcissa à l'autre, et Harry se trouvait au milieu, devant la cheminée dans laquelle un feu crépitait joyeusement.

Le sujet de la conversation était, bien entendu, le plus jeune des Malfoy.

« Il a essayé de me jeter un sort alors que j'avais le dos tourné quand j'étais en quatrième année. »

« Un parfait exemple d'initiative et de ruse serpentarde. » répliqua Narcissa.

« C'est un odieux petit crétin. »

Deux paires d'yeux gris se croisèrent avec agacement. « Il tient ça de son père. »

« Il a jeté un sort à mes meilleurs amis. »

« Ils le méritaient probablement. »

Lucius eut un sourire mauvais et dit: « Il a volé ta petite culotte en soie et cuir favorite faite sur mesure pour la vendre aux enchères dans la salle commune de Serpentard. »

Narcissa écarquilla les yeux. « Il a QUOI ?! »

« Tu as parfaitement entendu, Ciss. » Lucius eut un petit ricanement. « Il t'as tiré tes sous-vêtements préférés sans même se rendre compte qu'il y avait beaucoup trop d'espace à l'entrejambe pour que ça appartienne à une femme... »

Harry regardait Narcissa avec méfiance en se demandant s'il ne devrait pas tenter la fuite tout de suite.

Il n'avait jamais vu Narcissa réellement en colère auparavant, mais maintenant ses yeux étaient tellement écarquillés qu'ils en paraissaient globuleux, ses dents étaient étroitement serrées, et ses ongles retiraient de larges copeaux de bois de la surface de la table.

« J'ai dû me faire MESURER pour cette saloperie ! » beugla t-elle. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et abattit violemment ses deux mains sur la table. « Hors de question que je relaisse un tailleur français douteux m'attraper le tuyau rien que parce que mon fils a décidé de vendre aux enchères mes putains de sous-vêtements sans même me dire si j'avais fait un profit ou pas ! »

« Oh, enfin, Ciss, » l'interrompit calmement Lucius avec une lueur amusée dans le regard tout en buvant tranquillement son café. « Drago en peut pas être si horrible... »

Harry se serait glissé sous la table si son ventre le lui avait permis.

La fureur inscrite sur le visage de Narcissa allait au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait vu auparavant. La seule chose qui s'en approchait était Rogue dans un mauvais jour et il savait qu'il affronterait un millier de mauvais jours de Rogue avant de se mettre en travers du chemin d'une Narcissa en colère.

« Chère Narcissa, » murmura une nouvelle et globalement horrible voix depuis un coin obscur de la pièce. Le trio assis à la table se figea. « Toujours aussi attachée aux petites choses, n'est-ce pas ma jolie ? »

Harry jeta un regard paniqué à Lucius, qui était devenu totalement livide. La tasse qu'il tenait lui glissa entre les doigts et alla se briser au sol dans un bruit assourdissant, des morceaux de céramique rebondissant sur la pierre.

« Et Lucius, mon ami, ça fait une eternité qu'on ne t'as plus vu à nos... réunions. »

Merdemerdemerdemerde...

Ca ne pouvait pas être en train de se produire.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait du se pointer ?

Il n'aurait pas pu aller se faire...

Harry ne parvint pas à imaginer ce qu'un Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pu faire plutôt que d'apparaître chez les Malfoy, n'importe quoi du moment que ça l'éloignait de sa nouvelle famille...

Lucius lui fit signe d'une main tremblante de se cacher sous la table avant de se faire remarquer. Harry hocha la tête, déglutit avec difficulté et fit de son mieux pour rentrer le ventre et se glisser le long de sa chaise.

Depuis sa cachette, il vit la silhouette glisser hors des ténèbres de manière absolument terrifiante, vêtu d'une robe de soie noire qui tombait en longs plis élégants autour de ses pieds.

Pour n'importe qui d'autre, ça aurait été terrifiant.

Malheureusement, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler ce qui lui avaient dit les Malfoy.

String rose en dentelle.

Chaussette de tennis roulée en boule.

Manque distinct d'attributs masculins.

Petits cris de collégienne quand des moldues enceintes sont en vue.

Il essaya de ne pas éclater de rire, il essaya vraiment.

Malheureusement, la grossesse semblait augmenter de manière exponentielle toutes ses émotions et ses réactions normales, et il dut se fourrer un poing dans la bouche pour étouffer ses gloussements.

Il attrapa un coin de sa robe et le bourra hâtivement dans sa bouche, puis essaya de se convaincre que la situation était très sérieuse, et ce en dépit des larmes de rire qui coulaient le long de ses joues et du tremblement incontrôlablement hilare de son corps.

Il ne put même pas s'arrêter de rire en voyant quelque chose glisser sur le sol dans sa direction.

Nagini, le serpent de compagnie de Voldemort, qui autrefois le terrifiait.

Il se dirigeait vers lui, une lueur mauvaise dans l'oeil, et il était en train de...

Harry laissa échapper un énorme éclat de rire, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps.

Il se balança d'avant en arrière, son estomac douloureux à force d'essayer de ne pas faire de bruit, et pointa du doigt le serpent en craquant de nouveau sans rien pouvoir y faire. Il se laissa rouler sur le côté et frappa le sol du plat de la main.

Tout était si absurdemement drôle !

Il avait complètement oublié que seul Voldemort et lui pouvaient comprendre le langage du serpent, et en cet instant, il était le seul à entendre Nagini siffler une version atrocement fausse et déformée du thème du film 'La Grande evasion'.

La silhouette vêtue d'une robe se pencha sous la table pour jeter un oeil, et deux yeux rouges s'écarquillèrent d'une surprise non dissimulée.

Harry jeta un unique regard au visage abasourdi de Voldemort et explosa de rire et le montrant du doigt.

Tout était si hilarant !

C'était génial !

« Lucius, » entendit-il siffler la voix de Voldemort. Oh mon Dieu ! Il sifflait ! Comme une vieille bouilloire fendue ! C'était vachement marrant ! « Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me dire ce que fait Harry Potter sous ta table ? »

Mort de rire, Harry hurla mentalement à Lucius de répondre.

« Je-je... Harry Potter, maître ? »

« Oui, Lucius. » répéta Voldemort. « Harry Potter. Il se roule par terre sous ta table à manger avec sa robe dans sa bouche et il semble en proie à une espèce de crise de psychose. »

Lucius et Narcissa se penchèrent tous deux sous la table, et Harry souhaita être capable de s'arrêter de rire suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir leur dire ce qui était si drôle. Eux, en revanche, avaient l'air pétrifiés.

« Il semblerait que tu sois obligé de sortir, Harry. » marmonna Lucius en tendant la main. Harry parvint à la saisir à son troisième essai, toujours tremblant et gloussant incontrôlablement.

Il fut mis sur ses pieds par les deux Malfoy et vacilla légèrement. Il pressa ses lèvres dans une vaine tentative d'étouffer son amusement, mais il ne put contenir un ricanement en voyant Voldemort s'approcher lentement de lui.

« Harry Potter... »

« Vous vous rappelez de mon nom ! Bien joué ! »

De toute évidence, Voldemort ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Ses yeux rouges s'étrécirent légèrement.

« Tu serais bien aimable de me dire ce que tu fais ici. »

Harry ravala un gloussement et eut un large sourire. « Non. »

« Harry... » murmura Lucius avec panique. « Ne fais rien de stupide. »

Le ton terrifié de son père adoptif fit réaliser à Harry combien lui et Narcissa étaient effrayés à son égard. Ils croyaient... Ils croyaient qu'il allait mourir ce soir.

« Je crains que ce ne soit un peu trop tard, Malfoy. » murmura Voldemort, ses yeux ne quittant pas une seconde le visage de Harry. Sa baguette, en revanche, était pointée vers Lucius. « Mais d'abord, je devrais peut-être te rappeler qui est ton maître, Lucius. »

La main de Harry partit comme un boulet de canon et se saisit du poignet de Voldemort. « Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place, petite bite. » dit-il avec un sourire un peu fou.

Le visage déjà pâle de Voldemort perdit une teinte chromatique de plus. « Comment sais-tu... ? » Des yeux écarlates se tournèrent vers Lucius. « Toi, » siffla t-il. _« Endoloris ! »_

Lucius poussa un hurlement en tombant par terre lorsque le sortilège vint le frapper.

Puis, Voldemort poussa lui aussi un hurlement lorsqu'un coup de pied sans tendresse atterrit sur ses noix quasi-inexistantes. Il se plia en deux et lâcha sa baguette.

« Je te l'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, petites boules. » grogna Harry d'une voix basse avec une lueur furieuse dans le regard. « Personne ne fait du mal à Lucius Malfoy. Personne, tu m'entends ? Pas toi, pas son petit con d'ingrat de fils, PERSONNE ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas le toucher, et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas lui jeter le sortilège de torture ! Et dire qu'on te croyait intelligent alors que tu ne peux même pas suivre des instructions de base ! » Des yeux rouges et confus louchèrent dans sa direction. « Personne ne touche au père de mon bébé ! »

Avec un faible 'couic', les mains toujours accrochées à son entrejambe, Voldemort tomba à genoux.

« Et toi ! » hurla Harry à l'intention de Nagini, qui avait changé de chanson et sifflait à présent le thème du film 'Briseurs de barrages'. « Arrête un peu de siffler ! Tu es bien parti pour un coup de pied dans le train ! » Le serpent se replia en une petite boule boudeuse sous la table. « Lucius ? Ca va ? »

« Tu lui a mis un coup de pied dans les couilles... »

Harry sourit. « J'ai juste imaginé que c'était toi pour me donner une plus grande cible. »

Lucius vira à l'écarlate. « je savais que ce sous-marin n'était pas assez gr... » Son regard se concentra derrière Harry. « Harry ! »

« Toi... » Harry se retourna et la pointe de la baguette de Voldemort vint se planter contre sa poitrine. « J'aurais dû faire ça... il y a des années... Potter... Avada... »

« Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ! » aboya Harry en repoussant la baguette, un voile rouge tombant devant ses yeux. « C'est pas parce que t'as pas de vie et que tu t'es fait frire le crâne parce que tu aimes tuer des bébés pour ensuite passer ton temps à geindre et à gémir sur ton incapacité à me tuer que je vais rester là comme une quiche quand tu viens enfin m'affronter ! »

Voldemort cilla puis réessaya. « Avad... »

« Quelle partie de 'Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois' t'as pas compris, espèce de suceur de nénés sans queue ! »

Suceur de nénés ?

Harry, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Apprends au moins des gros mots corrects avant d'aller insulter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mec.

« Écoute, tu veux bien rester en place le temps que je te tue ? » Voldemort releva encore une fois sa baguette. « Ava... »

« Toi ECOUTE ! » Harry gifla Voldemort sur le sommet du crâne avec une exclamation véhémente. « J'en ai largement assez entendu vu le nombre de fois où tu as essayé de me tuer ! » PAF ! « Si tu t'y étais pris à l'ancienne, » PAF ! « avec une mitrailleuse, » PAF ! « ou même un putain de couteau, » PAF ! « j'aurais pas eu une vie à moitié aussi traumatisante que la mienne l'a été ! »

PAFPAFPAF !

« Arrête ! J'essaye de te tuer, là ! »

« Beau travail ! » PAF ! « Pas vrai, » PAF « espèce de, » PAF ! « serpent, » PAF ! « avec un string rembourré, » PAF ! « à tronche de cochon d'Inde ? » PAFPAFPAF !

« Arrêteuh ! »

« Quoi ? » hurla un Harry hystérique en giflant de nouveau plusieurs fois sur la tête, en utilisant les deux mains pour faire bonne mesure et en se demandant brièvement si ses poignets avaient vraiment l'air aussi souple que ça. « Que j'arrête ça ? Je veux pas arrêter ça ! J'aime faire ça ! Et ça rend ta tête toute rose ! Tu le savais ? Ta tête devient rose ! »

Pourquoi, se demanda t-il, frappait-il comme une fille quand il était en rogne comme ça ?

Et de quoi parlait-il en plus ?

Rose ? On s'en foutait que sa tête soit rose.

Une minute... Voldemort... String rose...

Le rire vint le frapper comme un coup physique.

La baguette revint se pointer sur lui.

« Même pas la peine de penser à recommencer, espèce de grosse tête de caca ! » hurla Harry en attrapant la baguette et en l'expédiant tout droit dans la cheminée, dans laquelle elle fut dévorée par les flammes. « Et tu m'as gâcher mon plaisir, vieux branleur ! »

« NOOOOOOOOON ! » beugla Voldemort en se jetant en avant pour essayer de récupérer sa baguette, seulement pour être tiré en arrière par un Harry Potter très en rogne, très rouge, et très chargé sur le plan hormonal.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda t-il en donnant un coup de pied à Voldemort dans le mollet. « Star Wars ? »

« Lâche moi ! Laissa moi ! »

Voldemort parvint à se dégager et tenta une fuite, mais Harry le poursuivit en sa dandinant plus vite que n'importe quelle autre personne enceinte que les Malfoy aient jamais vu. Il gifla le crâne de Voldemort en hurlant à pleins poumons. « Salut ! Je m'appelle Harry Potter ! Tu as tué mon père ! Et ma mère ! Et apparemment mon cousin Gordon, ma cousine Leanne, ma tante Doris et divers autres membres de ma famille ! Prépare toi à mourir ! »

A quelques pas de là, Lucius s'appuyait contre Narcissa en souriant. « On aurait dû vendre de tickets. On se serait rempli les poches avec ça. » dit-il pendant que Harry giflait avec enthousiasme un Voldemort criant comme une collégienne autour de la pièce.

« Tête de caca ! Petite bite ! Babouin ! Pauvre mec ! »

Narcissa fit la grimace. « On aurait probablement gagné plus s'il avait su de meilleures insultes, par contre. » dit-elle en aidant Lucius à se lever. Tous deux reculèrent d'un pas lorsque Voldemort essaya de fuir dans la direction opposée. « Ca va, Luce ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il en souriant. « Maintenant, et si on laissait Harry jouer tranquillement avec son copain ? »

« NON ! » Un silhouette imprécise se jeta devant eux dans un tourbillon de robes noires avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de faire un pas. Voldemort était à genoux devant Lucius et Narcissa, agrippé à leurs robes dans un profond désespoir. « Me laissez pas tout seul avec lui ! »

« Lucius, » dit Harry à l'autre bout de la pièce avec un lueur mauvaise dans l'oeil. « Avant de partir, peut-être pourrais-tu encourager notre... ami spécial à dire le mot qu'il faut... ? »

« Le mot qu'il faut ? »

Harry hocha lentement la tête, les yeux étrécis et un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

Lucius aida Voldemort à se relever et l'épousseta. « Il vous laissera partir, si vous savez quoi lui dire, maître. » murmura t-il à l'adresse du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui hocha frénétiquement la tête en jetant des coups d'oeil paniqués à Harry. « Il est remarquablement svelte ces temps ci, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« De quoi tu parles, Malfoy ? » répliqua t-il avec amertume. « Il a l'air d'une baleine échouée sur une plage ! Il est énorme ! Je n'avais pas vu quelqu'un d'aussi gros depuis une eternité ! »

Lucius relâcha le bras de Voldemort et battit rapidement en retraite avec Narcissa. « C'est peut-être vrai, patron, » s'exclama t-il tout en se précipitant vers la porte sans même oser regarder en direction de Harry. « Mais il est également enceint. »

L'expression de totale terreur sur le visage de Voldemort n'avait pas de prix, et lorsqu'ils refermèrent la porte sur lui le hurlement de Harry secoua les murs du manoir Malfoy.

« COMMENT OSES-TU ME TRAITER DE GROS ! »

Et ainsi se conclut la vie fort maléfique et remplie de vilenies de Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, alias docteur ès petite queue (mais seulement pour ses amis proches), giflé jusqu'à rencontrer sa mort ô combien peu prématurée par le célèbre Harry Potter.

Et partout on se réjouit.

Youpi.

Et la morale de cette partie de notre histoire: il ne faut JAMAIS, si vous tenez à votre peau et à votre santé mentale, dire à une bombe à retardement hormonale qu'elle est grosse.


	9. Travail au corps

Histoire de me prouver que je suis une déesse capable de travailler à toute vitesse, le voici, le voilà, l'avant-dernier chapitre.

Applaudissez bien fort.

* * *

Chapitre 9: Travail au corps

* * *

« Ciss... »

Narcissa repoussait la main qui la secouait sans douceur, grommela, et se laissa rouler sur le dos, jambes grandes ouvertes et yeux pas du tout en face des trous sous des paupières à moitié fermées. « Va t'en... » grogna t-elle de sa voix normale, qui jurait assez violemment avec son filet à cheveux et sa nuisette. « J'dors... »

« Tu peux pas dormir... pas maintenant... je suis en train d'avoir un bébé... »

« Gni ? »

« Tu veux la manière forte ? » dit la voix. « BOB ! JE SUIS EN TRAIN D'AVOIR UN BEBE ! »

Narcissa se redressa brusquement dans le lit. Sa tête se mit à tourner et elle vacilla dangereusement. Elle porta une main à son front et loucha dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre pour trouver Harry en train de la fusiller du regard. « Muh ? »

Les nombreuses fêtes célébrant la fin de Voldemort s'étaient poursuivies loin dans la nuit et durant les trois jours et demi suivants, et il était peu surprenant que Narcissa ait quelques difficultés à se lever.

Ou même à reprendre conscience.

Après tout, il n'y avait pas tellement de manières différentes de mélanger le whisky et le panaché avant de devoir simplement boire la gnôle au goulot.

« T'es réveillée, Ciss ? » dit-il en agitant une main devant son visage. Elle gloussa. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué que Harry avait vingt doigts par main auparavant. « Ciss ? Youhou ? Tu m'entends ? »

Elle hocha vaguement la tête et lui fit un sourire un peu flou. « Cinq sur cinq, cap'taine ! » confirma t-elle avant d'essayer de le saluer, parvenant au cours de la manoeuvre à se gifler le front relativement fort.

« Je crois que le bébé veut sortir. » dit-il. « Maintenant. »

« Bébé ? » Les mots finirent leur voyage jusqu'au cerveau et les yeux de Narcissa se décollèrent brusquement. « Oh putain de merde avec une cerise au sommet ! »

« Je l'aurais pas formulé ça comme ça. » Harry s'assit au bord du lit avec une grimace, une main appuyant sur son ventre. « Ca fait mal, Ciss... et tu ne m'as jamais dit... comment je fais exactement pour faire sortir ce truc sans trou ? »

Narcissa farfouilla à la recherche de sa robe de chambre et lui lança un regard impuissant. « Tu restes en travail jusqu'à ce que ton corps estime que tu as autant souffert qu'une femme, et ensuite ton nombril s'ouvre pour laisser sortir le bébé. »

Harry ferma étroitement les yeux avec une nouvelle grimace.

« Et maintenant, » murmura t-il d'un ton sinistre. « Je sais pourquoi t'as pas pris la peine de me dire ça avant. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que je dois savoir avant d'aller me poser ma baguette contre la tempe ? »

« Hum... »

« Ciss ? »

« Les sortilèges anti-douleur ne fonctionnent pas. » grommela t-elle en enfilant ses chaussons.

« Comment ça, ils ne fonctionnent pas ? »

« Ils ne marchent pas. » répéta t-elle sur un ton d'excuse. « La théorie c'est que si tu avais suffisamment envie d'un bébé pour prendre la potion, tu dois pouvoir supporter la douleur qui viens avec, et maintenant... »

Harry s'allongea lentement sur le lit, les yeux toujours fermés, et son visage se tordit de nouveau sous l'effet de la douleur. « Rappele moi de tuer Lucius, » dit-il sèchement. « Ou de le castrer. Celui des deux qui est le plus faci... aïe... aïeaïeaïeaïeaïeaïe ! »

« Douloureux ? »

Des yeux verts s'ouvrirent pour lui lancer un regard meurtrier pendant que leur propriétaire se débattait pour se redresser. « Non, Ciss, pas du tout. » répondit Harry d'une voix dégoulinante de sarcasme. « J'avais envie de m'entraîner à chanter. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

« C'est la forme la plus basse d'esprit, poussin. » le gronda gentiment Narcissa en l'aidant à se lever, un bras passé autour de sa taille. Il lui lança un regard mauvais alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers sa chambre. « Quoi ? »

« Quand tu seras en train de sentir ça tu pourras me donner des leçons. »

« Je suis venue, j'ai vu, j'ai vaincu, et j'ai acheté le t-shirt commémoratif. » répondit Narcissa avec fierté.

« Le t-shirt... bien sûr... »

« Si, je te jure. » dit-elle avec un sourire amical. « Il y a une photo de Drago dessus avec son poids, heure de la naissance et tout le tralala... J'allais le porter pour ton accouchement comme ça tu ne pourrais pas râler et geindre que personne ne comprends ta douleur. »

« Salope... » gémit Harry. « T'es vraiment une salope... »

« C'est le truc le plus gentil que tu m'aies jamais dit ! »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. « C'était pas intentionnel. » marmonna t-il en s'arrêtant alors qu'une nouvelle douleur très vive traversait le bas de son abdomen et le forçait à se plier en deux. « Oh merde ! Oh merde ! Oh MERDE ! »

« Doucement Harry; respire... » Narcissa le dirigea vers un mur et le laissa se pencher en avant. Elle lui massa le dos pendant qu'il prenait de grandes goulées d'air. « Gentil garçon, Harry, reste calme... »

« Comment Mrs Weasley a pû faire ça sept fois ? » grommela Harry en secouant la tête pendant qu'il s'accrochait aux lambris pour ne pas tomber à genoux. « Je comprends pas... c'est déjà assez dur pour moi... et elle a remis le couvert... elle est complètement folle... »

« Ce sera bientôt fini, Harry. »

« Tu me le jures ? » Un regard vert et suppliant se posa sur elle.

« Euh... »

« C'est pas juste... » gémit Harry.

OOo

« CA FAIT MAL ! »

« Essaye de rester calme, Harry ! »

« J'emmerde le calme ! » hurla Harry d'une voix rauque en lançant un coup de pied à un des elfes de maison par inadvertence qui l'envoya voler à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. « Je veux que ce truc sorte de moi ! Fais le sortir ! Tout de suite ! Arrête la douleur ! »

Harry était de retour dans son propre lit, le visage en sueur et les poings serrés sur le drap alors que Narcissa surveillait son nombril en attendant qu'il s'ouvre pour laisser sortir le bébé.

Elle essayait de le rassurer en lui épongeant le visage et recevait régulièrement de longues tirades de menaces qu'elle reconnaissait bien, pour avoir proféré la même chose pendant son propre accouchement, près de dix-huit ans auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Narcissa et Harry tournèrent tous deux un visage soulagé vers la porte.

« Luce ! Merci aux Fondateurs, tu es revenu ! » s'exclama Narcissa en se levant rapidement pour lui faire signe d'approcher. « Le travail a commencé hier soir ! Ca fait presque huit heures et Harry n'est pas... »

« BORDEL DE MERDE ! Lucius, quand tout ça sera fini je te l'arrache ! »

Lucius lança un regard amusé à Narcissa. « A ce point là, Ciss ? Je me rappele de toi me disant quelque chose du même genre. » remarqua t-il sèchement et retirant son manteau et en s'approchant du lit. « Tu veux que je prenne la place du 'papa', Harry ? »

Des yeux verts sauvages se posèrent sur lui. « T'as mis ce truc à l'intérieur de moi, t'as plutôt intérêt à être là quand il sort, espèce d'enfoiré ! »

« Si j'avais su j'aurais ignoré la lettre de Dumbledore... »

« Dumbledore ? » haleta Harry en se débattant pour se redresser un peu. La sueur se mit à couler le long de son visage. « Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

Lucius se glissa derrière Harry sur le lit, entre son dos et la tête du lit. Il le laissa appuyer son dos nu contre sa poitrine et agripper ses mains pour les serrer. « Il voulait juste savoir ce qui s'était passé exactement et comment tu allais. »

Haletant et tremblant, Harry s'accrocha fermement aux mains rassurantes, fermes et sèches de Lucius en s'appuyant contre lui alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur le submergeait. « Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Oh, la vérité. » répondit Lucius.

« La vérité ? »

« Hmm. Enfin, ma version de la vérité. »

Harry se détendit légèrement et pencha la tête de côté, sa respiration se faisant plus calme. « Qui est ? »

« Que notre Maître, » dit Lucius d'un ton très sévère avec une expression parfaitement sérieuse. « Le profondément regretté Voldemort, a trouvé le moyen de prendre feu spontanément sous le choc de la découverte en voyant en personne le mystérieux popole qu'on a aperçu en train de voler dans les environs d'Oxford ces derniers mois. »

Harry commença à rire, puis grogna. « Me fais pas rire andouille, ça fait mal ! »

« Pauvre petit, » ricana Lucius en appuyant son menton sur le sommet de la tête de Harry. « J'ai toujours su que les Gryffondors avait des seuils de tolérance à la douleur très bas. »

Narcissa et Harry échangèrent un regard qui passa inaperçu auprès de Lucius.

« C'est ça, Lucius. » marmonna Harry. « La prochaine fois c'est toi qui porte le bébé. »

« Je ne crois pas. »

« Et pourquoi, Lucius ? » demanda Narcissa. « Après tout, ce ne serait que justice qu'on en ait un chacun ! »

« C'est un non absolu et véhément. »

Les mains de Lucius se ressérèrent autour de celles de Lucius lorsque la douleur revint. Les muscles fins de ses bras et de son torse étaient bandés, son visage passa du blanc à l'écarlate en quelques secondes et ses yeux étaient étroitement fermés.

« Et si... » grogna t-il entre ses mâchoires serrées. « Je te donnais... un coup de pied... dans les noix... tous les jours... pendant six mois... ça pourrait peut-être... équivaloir... à ce genre de douleur... »

« Amateur, » dit Narcissa en riant. « Tu dois vraiment apprendre à menacer correctement les gens, Harry. »

« Ciss, dis-moi... est-ce qu'il commence à sortir... ? »

Narcissa se pencha en avant et leur adressa un grand sourire. « On dirait que tu vas devenir papa... ou que vous allez devenir papas, tous les deux... » Elle eut brièvement l'air très perplexe. « Vous savez, cet enfant va être très perturbé. »

« Et toi tu as une relation totalement normale avec ton fils, » grogna Harry en laissant retomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Lucius. Des halètements de douleur lui échappaient alors que son nombril commençait lentement à s'ouvrir vers l'extérieur. « J'AI MAL ! »

« J'ai jamais dit que ce ne serait pas le cas, chéri. » répondit Narcissa avec un air compassé. « Et n'insulte pas ma relation avec mon petit garçon ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas insultée... tu es un homme... et ton fils n'est pas au courant... je fais juste remarquer... »

« Vous avez fini de vous chamailler, vous deux ? » soupira Lucius. « Ciss, surveille le trou pour voir à quelle vitesse il s'ouvre. Harry, essaye de respirer régulièrement, d'accord ? Je sais que ça peut avoir l'air stupide mais ça aide. »

« Tu me laisseras te botter le cul quand ce sera fini ? » demanda plaintivement Harry en relevant la tête vers Lucius.

Ce dernier lui adressa un demi-sourire. « Je l'envisagerai. »

« D'accord, Harry, on y est... »

Harry pressa sa tête contre l'épaule de Lucius et ferma étroitement les yeux. Des larmes venaient se mélanger à la sueur sur son visage. « Oh mon Dieu... » murmura t-il dans un souffle, encore et encore. « Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu... »

Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré en deux, comme si quelqu'un avait fourré un immense poing en métal à l'intérieur de lui et était lentement en train de faire ressortir ses entrailles.

C'était insupportable.

Et les bruits.

Il entendait une espèce de bruit mouillé et pâteux qui semblait correspondre à la pression de ce qui ne pouvait être que la main de Narcissa en train d'essayer de libérer le bébé -oh mon Dieu, je suis vraiment en train d'avoir un bébé !- du corps de son père.

Son corps était secoué de tremblements et il sentit Lucius serrer ses doigts de manière rassurante pour lui témoigner son soutien silencieux.

« C'est bien, Harry... C'est très bien... »

Les murmures répétitifs parvenaient à le calmer un peu alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour repousser la douleur.

Ce serait bientôt terminé.

Tout serait fini.

Plus besoin de faire pipi nuit et jour.

Plus d'envies ni de nausées.

Et le meilleur de tout, plus de ventre !

« Merlin... »

Il se força à rouvrir les yeux en entendant le murmure de Lucius. Sa gorge était serrée par la douleur. Il vit alors Narcissa extirper de ce qui avait autrefois été son nombril une petite créature hurlante et gigotante couverte d'une substance répugnante.

Bien entendu, il vit ensuite son gros côlon.

Ses yeux vert s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il contemplait ses propres entrailles, et le célèbre Harry Potter, vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres et mec globalement héroïque et tout ce qu'on voudra, tomba promptement tout droit dans les pommes.


	10. Trois hommes et un couffin

* * *

Ca y est, le dernier chapitre. C'est émûvant. Et dire que j'avais prévu de publier sur cinq semaines, je me suis un peu emballée. Bof, personne ne s'est plaint.

Pour finir en beauté, je veux des reviews les enfants !

Côté auto-pub, j'ai trois autorisations de traduction en attente, et quelques petites choses sur le feu, donc vous devriez rentendre parler de moi sous peu, nulle crainte ! Vous aviez eu peur, pas vrai ?

Allez, je vous laisse lire peinard, mais reviewez !

* * *

Chapitre 10: Trois hommes et un couffin

* * *

« Harry, » Une main lui giflait légèrement le visage. « Harry, réveille-toi. »

Une paire d'yeux verts papillonna, et une chambre très floue se retrouva dans le champ de vision de Harry, qui tendait à tanguer un peu. A sa droite, le soleil coulait à flots par la fenêtre, et les elfes de maisons présents auparavant avaient disparus.

« Nugh... » marmonna t-il. Il prenait lentement conscience qu'il était appuyé sur quelqu'un. Son cerveau parvint à lui communiquer que c'était probablement toujours Lucius, et que quelque chose de tiède, humide et remuant était posé sur sa poitrine.

« Regarde, Harry. » entendit-il dire Lucius à son oreille. « Regarde. »

Harry loucha en direction de son torse, les verres de ses lunettes tachés de sueur, et cilla sous le coup de l'ébahissement. « C'est... » Sa gorge se coinça et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors qu'il levant une main pour toucher la minuscule créature. « C'est un bébé. »

« Ton pouvoir d'observation me laisse pantois. » dit Lucius avec un petit rire alors que l'une de ses mains lâchait celle de Harry pour repousser une mèche de cheveux sombre et pleine de sueur de son front.

Harry se redressa avec l'aide de Lucius et Narcissa, et mit délicatement ses bras en place pour y nicher la minuscule petite chose gigotante qui s'y trouvait. En retournant le bébé entre ses bras, il remarqua qu'il tremblait.

« Attends. » Narcissa, tout aussi émue que Harry, se pencha pour remettre le bébé en place, pour que sa tête repose confortablement au creu de son coude. Elle le borda avec une couverture et releva les yeux. « Vous... tu as une petite fille. »

Harry, trop occupé à dévorer des yeux son enfant, l'entendit à peine.

Il n'avait jamais vu quoi que ce soit d'aussi incroyable que cette petite chose.

Elle était l'être le plus beau et le plus parfait du monde.

Il toucha une de ses petites mains roses, et lorsque ses merveilleux petits doigts s'enroulèrent autour du sien et le serrèrent avec une force dont il n'aurait pas cru un bébé capable, ses larmes se mirent à couler.

Les bébés n'étaient pas censés ressembler à ça.

Ils étaient supposés avoir des visages grimaçants, rouges et brillants, et être laids et ridés, et paser leur temps à pleurer et à hurler. Ils n'étaient pas censés avoir de petits visages angéliques, et d'immenses yeux verts juste comme les siens, et le plus adorable petit nez que Harry ait vu.

« Elle est parfaite, » murmura t-il.

Narcissa glissa un biberon dans sa main. « Tu va probablement avoir besoin de ça. » dit-elle. « Vu que tu présente...euh... une certaine déficience dans la région mammaire. »

« Gni ? »

« Des nichons. » répondit Lucius tout contre son oreille. « Ou plutôt leur absence. »

« Mais je voulais allaiter comme une femme normale ! » s'exclama Harry avant de marquer une pause avec une expression perplexe. « Une seconde... c'est pas du tout sorti comme je le voulais... »

« De toute évidence. » gloussa Lucius et pressant l'épaule de Harry. « Pour cette fois je vais attribuer ça à la fatigue. Après tout, tu sors de huit heures de travail, je peux difficilement te blâmer pour être fatigué. »

« Hmm. »

Il reporta son attention sur son...

OH MON DIEEEEEEEEUUUUUUU !

« La vache, j'ai un bébé ! »

« Et encore une fois, tu nous fais grâce d'une observation très pertinente. »

« J'ai une petite fille ! »

« On se demande comment il a fait pour ne pas être premier partout avec une faculté d'observation pareille. » dit Narcissa avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry lui lança un regard mauvais et regarda avec fascination le bébé prendre la tétine dans sa parfaite petite bouche et commencer à sucer avec vigueur, quelques gouttes de lait coulant aux coins de ses lèvres. « Comment on va l'appeler ? »

« Il me semble t'avoir entendu dire quelque chose à propos de Boris ou Neville... »

« C'était pour un cochon d'Inde. » rappela Harry d'un air absent en continuant à scruter la petite chose nichée dans ses bras.

« Un cochon d'Inde ? » demanda Narcissa, étonnée.

Harry hocha la tête. « On pensait qu'elle serait peut-être un cochon d'Inde. » répondit-il avec fatigue, ses yeux fixés sur son merveilleux bébé. Elle était si petite. Elle pesait à peine le poids d'un souaffle !

Son petit visage était rosé, mais pas trop rouge, et ses minuscules mains étaient ramassées en poings de chaque côté de sa tête, qui était couverte d'un fin duvet d'un blod très pâle, presque invisible.

« Vous pourriez toujours l'appeler Narcissa, en hommage à une excellente amie qui se trouvait là pour la mettre au monde. » suggéra Narcissa avec un grand sourire.

« Ah, oui. » répondit Lucius. « Mais étant donné que l'amie en question est en fait un homme, le prénom perd de son attrait, lorsqu'on sait que c'est le nom de scène du meilleur travesti du pays, chérie. »

« Toujours aussi flatteur, hein, Lucius ? »

« Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour que notre fille ne porte pas ton nom, Ciss. »

« Pourquoi pas Lily ? » Harry releva les yeux vers eux.

« Lily ? » Lucius sembla examiner le son du nom. « Lily Malfoy. Oui... J'aime bien... »

« Ahem ? Et pourquoi pas Lily Potter ? »

Lucius lui lança un regard plein de patience. « Tu as vraiment envie que tout le monde croit que tu as engrossé ma femme pour produire un bébé avec ces cheveux ? Au moins, comme ça, personne ne remettra ses origines en question. »

« Ah... tu marques un point... »

« Tu lui as donné son prénom, celui qui façonnera sa personnalité. » ajouta Lucius en voyant la déception sur le visage épuisé de Harry. « Je lui ai juste fourni un label de sorcier de grande qualité avec lequel travailler. »

« Hein ? »

Narcissa rit. « Lily Malfoy, fille de Lucius Malfoy, sera riche et tout le monde le saura parfaitement. Riche, puissante, célèbre... indubitablement séduisante, à en juger par ses parents. »

« Si je décidais de l'élever tout seul, » dit Harry en reniflant. « Elle serait quand même riche. Je ne suis pas exactement un petit mendiant des rues. »

« Je le savais qu'il y avait une raison qui te rendais sympathique, Potter. » dit Lucius avec un sourire en coin en voyant l'expression indignée de Harry. « Cela dit j'ose imaginer que tu vas rester avec nous pour élever notre fille ? »

« Je suppose que je pourrais toujours me forcer. » répondit-il en poussant un gros soupir. « Mais... est-ce que je peux le dire à mes amis ? Je veux dire, ce pourquoi j'ai dû quitter l'école, et pour Lily ? » Il baissa les yeux vers le bébé. « J'ai envie qu'ils sachent. »

Lucius et Narcissa échangèrent un regard.

« C'est à toi de décider, Ciss. »

Narcissa retroussa les lèvres, plongée dans ses pensées. « Je suis d'accord, » dit-elle après un long moment. « S'ils acceptent de me rencontrer en tant que Bob au lieu de Narcissa, et à condition que tu m'obtiennes un rendez-vous avec ce grand roux. »

« Un grand roux ? » commença Lucius. « Quel grand roux, Ciss ? »

Narcissa lui lança un sourire tout miel. « Tu m'aimes, pas vrai, Luce ? »

« Autant que la syphilis. » répondit-il sur le même ton, mais avec un sourire tout sauf miel. « C'est qui ce roux ? Et si tu ne fais ne serait-ce qu'envisager de sortir avec un Weasley, je demande le divorce ! Je copierai ta signature s'il le faut ! »

« Tu n'aime pas les Weasley ? »

Lucius leur lança à tous les deux un regard noir. « Depuis qu'Arthur Weasley m'a mis du chewing-gum dans les cheveux quand on était à la crèche ensemble. » répliqua t-il et fusillant Narcissa du regard lorsque celle-ci éclata de rire. « C'était pas drôle ! On a dû me raser le crâne ! »

« Bien sûr que ce n'est pas drôle, Lucius chéri. » gloussa Narcissa. « J'étais là, c'était vraiment pas drôle du tout... » Elle se pencha vers Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille. « J'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi poilant. »

Malgré sa moue boudeuse, Lucius ne put masquer le lueur joyeuse de son regard pendant que Narcissa et Harry riaient de concert et s'extasiaient devant le bébé installé entre eux.

C'était fort probablement la scène la plus étrange à laquelle il aurait pû penser.

Il se trouvait là, confortablement calé derrière Harry Potter dans un lit à baldaquins, l'adolescent à moitié nu tenant contre lui leur bébé, et sa propre femme travestie installée près de Harry comme s'ils avaient formé une famille à trois toute leur vie.

Et pourtant, il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

* * *

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ! »

Lily posée sur son épaule pendant qu'il lui caressait le dos, Harry lança un regard exaspéré à Hermione. « J'ai pas dit ça rien que pour faire tomber Ron dans les pommes, tu sais. » dit-il en remettant Lily dans ses bras.

« Tu veux dire que tu étais enceint ? D'un bébé ? C'est impossible ! »

Harry leva les yeux au plafond. « Hermione, le bébé est dans mes bras en ce moment même. »

« C'est impossible ! » s'entêta t-elle. « Les hommes ne peuvent pas voir de bébés. »

« Moi si. »

Hermione releva ma tête et se retrouva face à face avec le visage souriant de Bob, qui se tenait debout les mains posées sur le dossier de la chaise de Harry. « Je ne sais pas qui vous être, monsieur, mais je... Je ne peux tout simplement pas croire que c'est possible. »

« Crois-le, poussin. » répondit Bob. « Et tu sais parfaitement qui je suis. »

« Euh... »

« Va-y chéri, » encouragea Bob avec un grand sourire à l'intention de Harry. « J'adore voire leur tête quand ils l'apprennent. »

« Quand ils apprennent quoi ? »

« Hermione, Ron, » Harry attendit que Ron, qui venait de s'évanouir quatre fois en succession rapide, ne se soit relevé et installé de nouveau aux côtés de la jeune sorcière. « Je vous présente Bob, également connu sous le nom de Narcissa Malfoy, la mère de Drago. »

« G-noooon... » Ron déglutit, puis s'évanouit de nouveau.

« Vous... vous êtes une femme habillée en homme ? »

« Oh non, chaton. » répondit Bob avec jovialité. « Cent pourcents mâle, avec une nette tendance à bien porter les robes. »

Hermione adopta une amusante nuance de vert-de-gris et eut l'air d'être à deux doigts de rejoindre Ron sur le sol en une grosse pile de membres confuse. « Tu veux dire que... que tu as vraiment eu un bébé, Harry ? »

« Et j'ai vaincu Voldemort avec son aide. »

« Comment ? » La voix d'Hermione s'était faite toute petite.

« Laisse-moi lui dire ! » interrompit Lucius depuis le fenêtre avec enthousiasme. Harry eut un sourire à ce souvenir et lui fit signe de procéder. « Voldemort a dit à Harry qu'il était gros et Harry l'a giflé à mort ! »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. « Oh... mon... Dieu... »

« Je crois que c'est à peu près tout. »

Harry hocha la tête. « On a couvert la mort de Voldemort par gifles, le fait que j'ai eu un bébé et qu'ils vont être parrain et marraine, comment exactement j'ai eu le bébé, ce qu'on a l'intention de faire, on les a convaincus que vous ne vouliez pas me tuer... »

« J'y crois pas... » marmonna Ron en se relevant. « Ma première filleule... avec Harry et Malfoy senior comme parents... je doute que ma journée puisse devenir encore plus bizarre que ça... »

« OH ! » s'exclama Bob. « Oh, Harry ! Tu peux lui demander ? »

« Me demander... quoi ? » demanda Ron en se léchant la lèvre nerveusement devant l'hyperactivité apparente de Bob.

« Ron, ton frère plaît à Bob. Ils se sont rencontrés à la Baguette Branlante mais Bob n'a pas osé demander un rendez-vous... » Ron se trouvait de nouveau étalé par terre. « Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas que Bill était gay... » avança Harry.

« Ou alors il ne savait pas que j'étais un homme. » ajouta Bob.

Harry eut un sourire. « Ca aussi. »

« Bon, ça s'est mieux passé que j'aurais cru. » admit Harry.

Un fois Ron ranimé pour la dernière fois et soumis à un sortilège d'Oubli pour son propre bien, lui et Hermione partirent et laissèrent la petite famille tranquille.

* * *

Dans le salon, Lucius lisait le journal dans le canapé, avec Harry à demi-pelotonné contre lui, le bébé endormi dans ses bras.

Pendant ce temps, Narcissa était assis à terre sur un oreiller en train de jouer au Solitaire, ignorant royalement les conseils de Harry et de son mari.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tes amis seraient si choqués par le concept. » dit Lucius.

« Tu parles d'Hermione ? »

« Et bien, tous les deux en fait. Ils ont toujours eu l'air tellement... réceptifs à la magie. »

Harry hocha la tête en caressant les cheveux de Lily. « Je suppose qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés confrontés à quoi que ce soit de ce genre auparavant. »

Tous deux regardèrent le bébé avec un sourire.

En revanche, la nostalgie du moment vola en éclats lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et qu'ils entendirent une voix très familière hurler:

« PERE ! MERE ! »

Lucius ferma les yeux et poussa un grognement. « Et bien entendu on a oublié de leur demander de ne rien dire à Drago, pas vrai ? »

Derrière eux, la porte s'ouvrit et Drago pénétra dans la pièce, l'air assez... ébouriffé et secoué.

« Père ! » s'exclama t-il, de toute évidence incapable de voir Harry ou sa mère par-dessus le haut dossier du canapé. « Weasley répand des rumeurs répugnantes à propos de... » Il suspendit ses paroles lorsqu'il eut fait le tour du canapé et vu Harry installé là avec un sourire en coin, un minuscule bébé très malfoyen serré contre son torse, endormi. « P-Père... ? Mère ? »

Narcissa posa sa dernière carte et regarda son fils.

« Drago, chéri, on a un petit quelque chose à te dire... »

Et, en Australie, des milliers de personnes furent réveillées au coeur de la nuit par un « NOOOOOOOOOOON ! » plein d'angoisse.

De retour en Angleterre, ils vécurent tous heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps, sauf cette petite peste de Drago qui, après avoir brisé le coeur de son père, PUIS après avoir découvert la vérité, fut placé en institution psychiatrique où l'on put l'entendre constamment marmonner à propos de sa mère pour une quelconque raison.

Après sa sortie, il rejoignit sa famille et c'est seulement alors qu'ils vécurent tous heureux, surtout Lily, qui avait quatre pères séduisants et fringants, puisque Bob s'était installé avec Bill.

Et ainsi se conclut le conte de Harry Potter and the Daughter of Malfoy.

FIN


End file.
